


The Art of Getting Pizza

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Castiel is Megsexual, Consent is sexy okay, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, I just really am craving pizza right now alright, Knotting, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Megstiel - Freeform, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, Vaginal Sex, Whole lot of praise kink, absolutely no plot and no chill, and I'm trying so hard to keep it all above the board, so much praise kink, the author is not responsible for how long this gets without a real plot okay, whole bunch of sexual tags we'll discover when it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: Castiel lives a quiet, unassuming life. He's content not being like his usual Alpha buddies, content with living the quiet life. So the one night he is feeling adventurous and orders for delivery, he ends up having his world turned upside down by the pizza woman. This mysterious Meg Masters smells deliciously like all of his favourite things. Like she could be his destiny. Suddenly one pizza just isn't enough.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	1. Living Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleedingInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/gifts).



> So it has been a hot minute since I wrote Megstiel, hotter still since I wrote ABO anything. But you know... I had the feeling I should write some PizzaMan AU

“I’d like to order a large pizza, sausage and bacon, with three cans of coke.”

“You’re wanting cheezy crust with that? You never want it but I have to ask.”

Castiel’s weekly order of pizza sometimes could not get more lonely or more boring but it was what it was. He ordered the same thing he always did quite  happily . For the past year he’d been ordering from Pizza Pit and never once did he deviate from it.

But tonight he was feeling a little adventurous. Why not?

“Sure. Let’s try it tonight,” he said over the phone.

There was silence on the other end. “You sure?” the British man on the other end ventured.

“Very sure.”

“Delivery or pick up?” the man asked.

Castiel knew his usual. He always picked up from Pizza Pit.  It got him out of the apartment, away from his books and television, and was his excuse to go by the less obvious hangouts of other Alphas .  He’d imagine being a more typical Alpha, interested in sex and pursuing comely or handsome Omegas and Betas, but Castiel was, like his pizza, what he was . A quiet, unassuming man who felt awkward in the company of others.

But tonight? Tonight he felt adventurous.

“Let’s go with delivery tonight,” he declared.

There was a bang in his ear that made him wince and a muffled curse. “Shit, sorry. You startled me. You want delivery?” the man asked.

“Live a little,” Castiel deadpanned, trying hard to impersonate one of his best friends.

“Delivery it is. It’ll be thirty minutes. Our interac is down so you’ll have to pay cash,” the man warned.

“Perfect.”

It  really wasn’t but Castiel was trying, after all, to live a little.

* * *

It was exactly thirty minutes later that his doorbell rang.

Thirty minutes later that Castiel’s entire world  was swung off its axis.

He peered through his peep hole to see the side profile of a woman, a few years younger than he was, standing there. The hallway fluorescents did her no justice. Still, he wasn’t there to oggle her and she wasn’t there to  be oggled . 

Castiel  quickly cleared his throat, smoothed his hair down, and popped open the door.

“Pizza Pit delivery,” she said  automatically . Her dark eyes lifted and her voice dropped off the moment she  really saw him. Castiel stared back. He saw her nose twitch, knew then that she’d caught his scent. He expected the usual response from a Beta, which was nothing. But then she did something peculiar.

She shoved the pizza box at him before she sneezed in a delicate way into her elbow.

Strange.

As she took the pizza box back once wiping her hands with sanitizer, she apologized but Castiel didn’t hear her.  Her long blonde hair  was pulled away from her face, she wore a Pizza Pit shirt under a leather jacket, and she seemed exhausted . But all those were things he took in as a part of her to  be appreciated .  The woman was beautiful in a heart stopping way and Castiel felt his stomach drop somewhere in the vicinity of his knees as he stared at her .  On a whim (a whim running somewhere  adjacent to his adventurous side), he took a deep inhale and waited for her scent to coat his tongue .

Nothing.

He blinked and did it again.

“I’m on suppressants, not that it’s any of your business,” she snapped. “Company policy.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just...I’m used to…” Castiel flushed under her scrutiny. She must be an Alpha to be so snappish about scenting. In his limited experience with other Alphas in the workplace, he’d learned that scents were to be hidden in order to avoid offending. Not that he liked smelling other people, he found the whole thing to be intrusive and a little bit gross.

To his surprise, rather than telling him off, she only shrugged.

“No worries. Doesn’t bother me how people get their kicks,” she said. “$25.50 is your cost.”

She held a tight grip on the pizza box as if daring him to rip her off.

Her mood didn’t improve as he fished out two twenties but her eyes did widen when he mumbled, “Keep the change.”

It was when her hand brushed his that Castiel felt the sparks he’d known were in the air.  An electrical charge zipped through her body into his and he knew,  irrevocably , that he was head over heels for a pizza girl .

It was the moment that the air conditioning kicked on in the hall, lifting her dark hair from her neck, that he finally caught a scent of who she might be . It wrecked him  instantly when her scent flooded his nose and mouth like a kick to the stomach. It wasn’t the scent of pizza he knew to be a top scent for a food worker. This was something else. It was something close to a religious experience for him.

_Peanut butter, chocolate, fireplaces, baby powder and cinnamon…_

_...Home…_

_...Omega..._

Judging by the way her hand snaked back to her pocket, he couldn’t be so sure she felt the same way. She handed him his receipt from the depths of her pocket and then without a goodbye turned to go down his step.

When the door closed between them, Castiel set the pizza box down on his side table with meticulous care. Then he lifted the paper receipt to his nose and inhaled  deeply the bit of scent he could from the piece of paper.  With a moan he knew was pathetic, he sagged down to the floor and rolled to his back to stare  sightlessly up at the ceiling .

He’d said he’d been wanting to live a little.

He hadn’t thought to feel  utterly destroyed by a piece of paper and a pizza delivery woman.


	2. I Swear I Am Not Ordering the Most Boring Pizza Because I Am Obsessed With You, I Just Have Very Simple Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has barely recovered from meeting the pizza woman when he meets her again and gets more than he bargained for.

He waited two weeks before ordering again. It was foolish, hiding like this, but he couldn’t help it. He  just couldn’t bear the thought of another wrecking moment. He’d stayed on that floor for so long he became  intimately aware of the dust bunnies that crawled over him.  Furious that he’d let someone affect him that much, Castiel had picked himself up and in the same vein of thought, he'd resolved to not let it bother him .

Which was why he avoided ordering pizza. Pizza reminded him of...things he shouldn't want. It didn’t mean that he forgot her. His Friday wasn’t empty by far. Instead of pizza, he ate peanut butter from the jar and drank chocolate milk. Instead of pizza, he ate peanut butter from the jar and drank chocolate milk. At first, he’d felt five years old, doing things like that, but his instincts told him  just to try it. Castiel knew why he’d done it. He flooded his senses with what reminded him of  her and he didn’t even know her name. He didn’t care. The taste of her was on his tongue for days and he couldn’t get rid of her if he tried. Not that he tried very hard.

But the third Friday of the month rolled around, as it always did, and he stared at his phone as if it might bite him.  After a long day of editing and fielding phone calls from agitated writers, he needed to relax and not cooking would help that .  Might as well bite the bullet, he thought before picking up his cell phone and scrolling for the Pizza Pit number . How fitting it ended with 6666. Easy to remember anyway. Castiel held the phone to his ear and waited with bated breath.  Maybe she’d answer….

“Pizza Pit, home of the ooey-gooey goodness that is our extra cheesy pizza,” drawled a woman. Not the woman he remembered but someone with a higher pitch and a Scottish burr. 

“Hi, I wanted...I wanted to put an order in?” Castiel said.

“For delivery?” the woman asked him.

“Um, yes.” Castiel hesitated. “That is, I had a woman deliver it last time.”

“Yeah, and? You want the same one, you got to describe her.”

“About five three, blonde hair, brown eyes,” he started.  Beautiful was what he wanted to declare. He was too embarrassed to even try it.

“Oh, Meg.  Must be Meg, she’s the only blonde though between you and me it ain’t natural,” confided the woman very  inappropriately . Castiel almost wanted to call her out on it but his good manners kept him from bothering. “You want her to deliver? We’re not running a dating service here.”

“No, not that.” He closed his eyes and damned himself for doing this. “Can you send someone else?”

“Oh.”

“It’s  just …”

“No need to explain, I’ll put that on your order.” There was an edge of malicious delight in the woman’s voice. “Any particular reason why you don’t want her? I'll keep it between us.”

Castiel closed his eyes. “It’s just that I’m an Alpha and I could...I mean…I could...” His voice dropped. “Scent her.”

“Ohhhhhh,” the woman answered. “I gotcha. Man, she’s in such trouble.” Before he could ask her what was going on, she snapped for his order and his address, which he gave. “Be thirty minutes.”

“Thank…” The phone clicked in his ear. “You?”

Castiel pressed the button and sighed. He had to hope that he hadn’t gotten the Omega in trouble but he couldn’t risk her coming by again. He needed to keep his life perfect and sane and she would ruin it by showing up.

* * *

Castiel stared  anxiously at his door. He so rarely had visitors that the idea of someone coming to his front door made him nervous. He had his money ready for his usual order. He’d even tip well.

But at the back of his mind, that devious hindbrain that was his Alpha was grumbling. They could have seen  her , the one Omega he wanted to see. Why had he made it impossible to see her?  _They deserved to see her after all_ _,_ grumbled his Alpha brain.

Castiel told himself to shut up with this obsession. She hadn't even noticed him anyway. No one noticed him most of the time, baring a few bad blind dates. After his little rebellious stints years ago, he'd settled into his quiet life and he wanted to keep it that way.

There was a sharp rap at the door and he bounced up from his chair, scattering his cats Dean and Sam to either side. The two tomcats yowled at his fast move, the tabby cat that was Dean swatting at his orange brother with a sharp claw.  Castiel shushed them both and unlocked his door, without his usual sense of hesitation . 

He told himself he just really wanted pizza but he knew the truth. He wanted to see if the woman had been sent after all.

A sharp assailing scent of cinnamon permeated the air the moment he opened the door and Castiel opened it wider only to get a face full of pizza, hot and steaming straight from the box . “There’s your fucking pizza, you stuck up prick. How do you like it now?” crowed the woman who had pelted him with a slice.

Castiel blinked around sauce and cheese down at her. “Excuse me?” he managed. Then he realized how hot it was and began yelping.

“You got me fired!” she shrieked before shoving the box at him.

“I’m sorry!” he said, dropping the box and reaching up to wipe sauce from his eyes. 

“Sorry doesn’t give me my job back! I needed it to make ends meet!” she shouted. 

His elderly neighbour, Winston, popped his balding head out his door and stared wide-eyed at them .  Castiel, without thinking for a second about the consequences, something very against his normal self, reached out and grabbed Meg by her arm and pulled her into his apartment . To his surprise, she didn’t resist.

Instead, she flounced into his apartment, spun on her heel, and faced him as a tiny tornado bent on his destruction . 

“I’ve been delivering for four months now and never once had a problem. What’s the matter, you couldn’t keep it in your pants for an Omega so you blame her?” she demanded.

“What? No!” Castiel shouted back.

“Bet you get off making Omega lives a living hell like we’re second class citizens,” she snarled. “Don’t you?”

“Of course not!”

“Then you  probably think you can…”

“No, stop twisting my words!” he snapped. 

“Oh fuck off,” she snarled. “You  probably think you’re better than me. Well, guess what, tall dark and handsome, I don’t need anyone like you in my life, messing things up.”

For the first time in a very long time, Castiel drew himself up to his full height and stared down at her in an imperious way . “ _I said stop_ _,_ ” he snapped.

The Alpha command sprang between them, snaring her and catching him off guard. She froze and stared up at him wide-eyed.

“Sorry,” Castiel whispered. “It’s...I mean...I wanted to explain why I asked for you not to come.” 

She didn’t say a word, only looked up at him with those wide brown eyes he wanted to drown in. 

“The thing is,” Castiel began, hesitant and tripping over every word, “I can...I smelled you. And it was both the best and worst thing in my life for a good two weeks. I couldn’t focus and I need to focus on my work. I’m sorry.”

She blinked a few times as the command dissipated between them. “You knew I was an Omega,” she said in a flat voice.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“And you...you smelled me.” Meg exhaled  sharply . “That’s impossible. I’m on a high dosage of suppressants.”

Castiel looked at his feet and shrugged. “ Maybe I  just got lucky?”

“ Maybe .” She continued to eyeball him as if he’d grown a second head. “Huh.”

“Did you  really get fired?” Castiel asked. “I can call them.”  Meg began to back away from him one slow step at a time and his stupid, ridiculous hindbrain regretted her distance . Castiel shushed it and met her eyes.

“It’s fine. I’ll....I’ll survive. I can get a new job. They were a bunch of pricks anyway,” she said before, with a thump, her back met his door. Castiel continued to stare at her and she flushed at something she saw in him. “I’m not going to apologize to you.”

“I didn’t expect you to,” he said as  stiffly .

Meg nodded. “Good, so long as we’re clear.” She sniffed the air between them and her eyes widened. She slapped her hand across her nose and gave him a disgruntled look. “So how about we call it a day? You got a mouthful of pizza and I got to feel better for about three seconds.”

Castiel looked at the door behind her. “It’s not locked.”

He regretted it because before he could stop her, she bolted from his front room and headed off into the hallway. Castiel followed her through the open door and watched as she stumbled away from him at a rush.  He was mindful to keep his door locked before he walked to the living room window and watched her as she headed for her car, an old black junker parked  haphazardly across three spots . She must have been so angry with him.

_God, she’d been so beautiful, even when she was angry._

But that was that Castiel knew. He’d never see her again. He’d cost her her job, she’d never forgive him for that. He’d never see her again.

Somehow, that made the end of his week all the more depressing and Castiel sighed. Sometimes he  really was his own worst enemy.


	3. You smell like Heaven and it's ruining my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Meg put their odd attraction on fast forward when she decides he owes her a favour. And he can't resist getting something in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am trying to avoid giving this any semblance of plot so I'm doing my best to squash all plot bugs before they hatch.

It was safe to say that Meg had almost always hated her designation.  _ Omega _ carried with it such stigma, such an array of prejudice, that since the age of sixteen she had taken to hiding who she really was. Since ageing out at the age of eighteen, Meg had been on her own and dealing with her designation was part of that battle. She was on heavy suppressants and kept to her cycles like clockwork to avoid being detected. On a rare occasion, she slipped up, there had always been hell to pay. She’d been through jobs like water and had to deal with horny Alpha bosses and smug Beta CEOs and mated Omega managers alike. All of them were certain that all she needed was a knot and pups to keep her tame, it didn’t matter their designation. They just made her life a living drama.

Seeing as how she enjoyed her freedom, Meg had absolutely no intention of being knotted, pupped, or being ‘tamed’.

She’d made a passable living working in bars and painting on the side. Her side gig at Pizza Pit had been mostly due to the beta Crowley owing her several favours. The warning he and his mother had given her was that if her being an Omega bothered anyone, she was out. They didn’t want Alphas hanging around or Omegas complaining she was there to steal their mates. Being a beta, Crowley and his mother didn’t really understand how it all worked but no amount of her explaining had worked. He thought she was automatically a homewrecker, a whore he had called her once, and there was no changing his mind. 

As much as she hated Crowley, it had been a good job for a few months and then she had had the bad mistake of meeting  _ him _ . The Alpha who lived in a shabby chic complex. The Alpha who, thank God, didn’t ask for pineapple; she couldn’t stand the smell herself. 

The Alpha who smelt like...heaven and home all wrapped up in a pretty blue-eyed package.

Meg clenched her hands on her steering wheel in her car as she sat in the parking lot outside his building.

On the first impression, Castiel Novak had smelt like ice and rain, like a bit of something ethereal. His smell at first had burned her nose a little before it had dissolved into cookies and whiskey, into her favourite things. He smelt like coming home, and Meg really wasn’t sure what to do with such a revelation. That he had smelt her too was a devastating thing.

Then the prick had gotten her fired by complaining.

Meg seethed in her car as she stared at his building. She really wasn’t even sure why she was here. So he smelled her, so what?

But she’d spied, in her first visit there, all his books. He looked well off too, in clothes just a little too expensive to be minimum wage and buying Crowley’s overpriced pizza every week from what his order history told her.  _ Smelt divine and he was so pretty,  _ her treacherous Omega hindbrain purred. One she shut up immediately. His looks didn’t matter in this. His smell didn’t matter.

Meg needed him for something very specific and he was the one Alpha she knew she was owed a favour from. Whether he knew it or not.

Meg had no intention of robbing him, but she needed an Alpha for a situation she’d found herself in. She needed another job. The perks of looking for work at some places was the still archaic forms of discrimination against both Alphas and Omegas. Meg had done her schooling years ago but had never been able to find work as more than a temporary aide in the hospitals.

Now she was bound to get a good job so long as she’d use a certain Alpha to get it if she had to.

He owed her, after all.

* * *

It was a surprise when the next Friday when Castiel was debating on ordering in, that his door was knocked upon. Frowning at his phone, he opened it without checking through his peephole and was immediately shoved back by a tiny hurricane.

“You should have better security. I could have been anyone,” the pizza woman said as she flounced in. She turned in his foyer and crossed her arms over her chest. “Could have been a serial killer.”

Castiel stared at her in surprise. “Are you?” he asked, not sure what else to say.

She grinned wolfishly at him. “Could be.”

Castiel pocketed his phone and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Ah, well. I mean….what are you doing here?” he asked

The pizza woman waved her hand. “Let’s start over.”

She made a show of taking a deep breath and Castiel watched her eyes almost cross, roll back a bit, and her lip curl a little. As if she...liked what she smelled…. Then her eyes opened again and she fixed him with a smug grin.

“Hey, I’m Meg Masters,” she said by way of greeting and Castiel blinked.

Good manners kicked in and he answered with, “Hi, I’m Castiel Novak.”

“I need a favour,” she blurted.

They barely knew each other and she was asking for a favour.

“And you’re the only Alpha I know that seems halfway to being a decent person who owes me a favour as it is,” she finished. “I mean, I ran your order history before I left. You tip well and every delivery driver liked you. I googled you too. You’re an editor for a major publishing house. You live alone, work alone, never married and no kids, you donate frequently to the Big Brothers and Sisters charity, you don’t do drugs or drink much, you smell good, and you just seem....nice. I watched you earlier help your neighbour take his garbage out. So you don’t seem like a total creep.”

The invasion of his privacy didn’t irritate him so much as surprise him. She’d done her homework a little.

“You barely know me,” Castiel pointed out. “I might be an asshole of an Alpha. I could be a serial killer.”

His attempt at flippancy fell flat. Meg’s gaze narrowed a little and she stepped forward into his personal bubble. He had to fight not to back away from the ferocious look in her eyes. She inhaled deeply, then smirked at what she detected.

“Funny. For an asshole Alpha you seem very frightened of me,” she pointed out.

“I’m not afraid of you, per se,” Castiel began but Meg was already off.

“I need a favour and you owe me,” she snapped. “You got me fired from a halfway good job. You owe me. Are you or are you not a respectable Alpha who pays his debts? Aren’t you a good Alpha?”

Castiel felt an involuntary response from his hindbrain. His Alpha practically preened at her odd praise.  _ I’m good, Omega,  _ the Alpha side wanted to crow at her  _ Pick me, I won’t let you down. _

He cleared his throat instead. “For sake of argument, let’s say I agree. What do you want?”

Meg hesitated only a second before shrugging. “Have you ever scented someone before?” she demanded in a gruff voice.

Castiel gulped. No, he hadn’t. The one time he’d been with an Omega, scenting, mating, had been the furthest thing from their minds. April had been looking for an Alpha at the time to forget her deteriorating marriage, denying herself the Beta she truly wanted. In return for his infatuation with her, she’d thoroughly decimated his sexual self-esteem in the few times they’d been together. She’d made it abundantly clear that most Omegas wouldn’t find Castiel attractive and she was doing him a favour. Castiel had carried that figurative scar with him for a long time and he wasn’t sure it would ever leave.

Meg snapped her fingers before his eyes. “Hey, no time to be going down memory lane. Yes or no will do.”

Castiel gulped again and inhaled. Which was a mistake. He could smell her acutely now and it was both the best and the worst thing to happen to him.

Discreetly, he folded his arms before his groin to hide how hard he was getting with her being so close.

“I haven’t.”

“Fine, I can work with that. From what I understand, it isn’t hard,” Meg said, mostly to herself. Then those fierce dark eyes of hers focussed on him again. “I have a job interview down at the old St. Mary’s Hospital for an aide position. I need a second job. And they typically frown on unmated Omegas, which, if you ask me, is old school bullshit but I know these people. I had an interview last year and the woman gave me the nastiest vibe by starting off with her ‘oh, you don’t have anyone for your special times?’ implying that my heats need someone. Such bullshit,” Meg groused. “I’m on suppressants, after all.”

“That’s illegal of her,” Castiel began but she waved a hand.

“It is but I don’t have the money or energy to sue them, not by myself. When a girl’s desperate…” She sighed and looked around. “So how about it? I need a job and you need to repay me.”

“How about what?” Castiel questioned, trying to play dumb.

Judging by the way Meg looked at him, he failed.

“I want you to scent me. Think of it as payback for getting me fired from my job.”

“That’s deception,” he tried.

“Well, duh,” Meg said with another roll of her eyes.

“I can’t. It wouldn’t be right,” he protested.

“Come on,” she wheedled, “it’ll be all of thirty seconds of your day.”

“But morally...ethically…” he began.

“Should have thought of that before you got me fired,” she snapped.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen!” he protested.

“Look at it this way. You scent me a little, I go to my interview. You never see me again. That should make you happy considering how you react to my scent,” Meg said.

Castiel swallowed. “Maybe I want to see you again,” he blurted out without thinking.

Meg stared at him and he flushed, looking away from her. 

“You want to see me again?” she asked.

“I’ve never… I know I’m not your type, but I’d like to see more of you. And if I scent you, you’ll go away and maybe I don’t want that,” Castiel said. He was sure he was beet red now. He regretted saying anything.

At his feet, Dean and Sam meowed their complaints but the humans ignored them. Dean yowled and sank his teeth into Castiel’s leg and he cursed before shooing the tabby cat away. Sam, on the other hand, was rubbing against Meg’s legs in hopes to seduce her into feeding him.

“Look, no offence, but I’m not your type,” Meg said after a while. “You don’t even know me.”

“I know, which is why this is so perplexing,” Castiel muttered to himself.

Meg stared at him for a few moments, as if deciding something for herself. Then she nodded and grinned. “You know what, how about this? You scent me, then we go for a coffee date. See if we like each other enough. Hell, who knows?”

Castiel stared at her. “You want to go on a date?”

“Well I’m not about to just move furniture around with you before you buy me coffee,” Meg said and at his confused look she sighed. “Sex. I meant sex. God, you’re pretty innocent for an Alpha. Almost angelic. A regular day Clarence to my George.”

At her musing once-over, he looked away, biting back a sheepish smile. “Alright,” he whispered and before Meg could move he began to step into her until their bodies bumped one another. She backed up when she realized what he was doing and they back-walked into his kitchen until her back was up against the counter. At her curious look, he gestured for her to hop up on the counter. “It will be easier this way,” he said.

Meg arched a brow. “You’re thinking this through, huh?”

“Do you or do you not want my help?” he asked, not bothering to hide his tension.

“Hard up for a date, aren’t you, Clarence?” she teased as she boosted herself up and sat with her legs dangling. “How do you want to do this?”

He waved his hand for her to tilt her head. “I know how to do this. I read books. Just stay still and it won’t take long.” 

Meg obliged him and tilted her head on the side. On the surface, Castiel knew that this was the supreme form of intimacy. He barely knew her and he was about to do something mates did often. Prospective or long-standing, it was a courtship ritual between all of them. Scenting was  _ intimate. Personal. _ This was wrong on so many levels. He shouldn’t do this. Couldn’t do this.

But then he inhaled, smelt her wonderful mixture of peanut butter and chocolate, and he couldn’t stop himself if he tried. Castiel leaned forward and ran his nose over her neck. Meg sucked in a breath of surprise when he exhaled over her throbbing scent gland but Castiel didn’t mind.  _ Be gentle, _ his rational thought told him and he continued to rock forward until his breath touched over her skin. She twitched against him and he felt her hand come up hesitantly to touch his. 

“What is it?” he asked in a gravelly low voice.

“You just need to touch my gland,” she whispered.

“Shh,” he murmured. “I know.”

Scenting involved close proximity for some time but he could trick her body by being so close his scent overwhelmed hers. It was what she’d asked for her favour. Castiel didn’t mind now that he was so close. This was the best thing to happen to him in years.

It was a surprise when Meg whispered, “Touch my gland. Please.”

The ‘please’ shocked him into action. He shifted onto the balls of his feet and pressed his lips over her gland. He didn’t suck or bite, just held his lips there. Meg’s breath shuddered and she arched her back a little. Castiel stepped closer and he felt every inch of her pressed against him.

His teeth grazed her scent gland near her pulse and Meg keened, body twitching as he pushed between her legs. The counter only gave him so much room, not enough room, to get closer to her. Her one leg wrapped about his waist to pull him in closer and his hardness bucked up between her legs. He groaned into her neck and rocked forward to plant his own scent gland atop hers, rubbing slowly back and forth. Each delicate pass of raspy skin on skin felt like it vibrated deep into his own body.

Suddenly he didn’t care why they were doing this. He just wanted more.

_ Mine. My Omega. She’s so good, so perfect. _

Meg pulled her head back abruptly and Castiel lazily looked into her eyes. Her expression was shocked and wary.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” he asked and she nodded. Castiel sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just...since you’ve been around, this little voice has been getting louder and louder.”

“It’s fine,” Meg said.

They slowly untangled themselves, Castiel flushed and disorientated, mourning the loss of her leg wrapped around him. Meg patted at her now mussed hair and cleared her throat a few times.

“Thanks,” she said in a thick voice. “I can only smell you…”

His Alpha preened again in delight.

“Probably till I wash but that’ll work for my interview anyway,” Meg finished, looking away from him and fishing out her phone from her back pocket.

His Alpha deflated horribly then and Castiel stammered out a shy “of course, right.” There was no soothing his hindbrain though. He felt like she’d stabbed him. Still, he could try...

“If you need my help anytime,” Castiel offered, his voice dropping down.

“Give me your number,” she said.

Shocked, he did as she ordered and watched as Meg held up a hand while she typed out a text. His phone dinged and she smiled at him. “There, now you’ll have my number. My interview is at twelve on Monday. We can have coffee after if you have time?”

“I’ll be working until four.” He had to be honest with his publishing house and he wasn’t about to take time off work for a date. So he told himself anyway. Castiel would move his entire schedule around if he had to but he wasn’t about to tell her that.

No matter how much he wanted to.

“It’s a date then. Five o’clock at Elysium. You know the place?” Meg asked.

“I do.” It was his favourite pub that served decent coffee.

“Good, I work there a few hours a week so we can get coffee and I can…” she cleared her throat. “Well, we can at least have a good conversation. Like why you were so agreeable to scenting me.”

Castiel stared at her, his gaze a little hard and intense. Meg smirked but it faded at the look in his eyes. Castiel held her stare until she shrugged.

“Five o’clock then. See you then.”

She was gone before he could stop her and Castiel sighed when his front door clicked shut. He locked it, turned around, and considered his living room without really seeing it. Still, he couldn’t help but smile. He had a date with Meg Masters. He had scented her...she smelt like him and now he smelt a little like her.

Strange things sometimes did happen.

Groaning, he painfully limped toward his bathroom. He needed an ice cold shower now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *viciously squashes a plot bug* no.


	4. Since you plan on sticking around, let's get coffee and pretend we know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at a date falls flat when Meg, of course, starts to experience symptoms from being cloaked in Castiel's scent. Something Castiel tries to ignore. Because he's a gentleman Alpha, of course. And he fails.

Monday rolled around, and five o’clock came before Meg even knew what was happening. Her lacklustre interview at the hospital hadn’t seemed particularly promising but at the least, the Omega Head Nurse hadn’t looked down her nose at her this time. Instead, she’d been remarkably cheery, asking about Meg’s personal life with the perfect amount of invasiveness. Mostly about if she had a career planned out for herself and how her mate thought about it. Meg had fielded her questions with the right counter of evasiveness and not said a word that was actually damning.

It was a near miss though. If it hadn’t been for her sense of self-control, the game would have been given up immediately and she’d been out on her ass. She’d had an offer of ‘we’ll call you Thursday’ which didn’t, of course, mean too much, but was better than nothing. Meg had shaken hands, smiled, played nice, and tried to pretend that the entire time she had wanted to be somewhere else.

With someone else.

The problem was that during the whole interview she had smelt Castiel and her body had begun to throb in response. She wanted to squirm in her chair the whole time. But through that iron control on her needy hindbrain, she was able to keep herself still. Just barely.

It was when she got home to her tiny bachelor that Meg had realized she’d been making a mess of things when she found that she had soaked through her panties and part of her skirt. No wonder everyone at the hospital had been smirking at her. Meg had a tiny bit of running down to her knees, a more generous amount painting her thighs and making them damp, and it was embarrassing. It wasn’t how she planned on her day going. She hadn’t realized it at all, she’d been so wrapped up in Castiel’s scent on her skin and focussing on keeping her interview on track. She’d grumbled and wiped it all up as best as she could with paper towels. It was an inconvenience at first before she made the mistake of brushing her own clit with the paper towel and she’d been keyed up into an aching orgasm almost immediately.

There’d been a complete loss of control and she hated it. It was worse that she had shrieked Castiel’s name the moment she’d come and she hated that too. She should have been beyond this. But instead, she’d sagged down to her knees and had whimpered as her body twitched and gushed and vibrated in excitement and desire. All because she’d been inhaling him for hours and it was so much to try to absorb. The vibration had stuck with her for all afternoon, even when she’d caught a cab to go downtown.

Now it was five o’clock at Elysium and she couldn’t cool down if her life depended on it. Meg’s glands on her neck and wrists all itched horribly, her mating gland burned on the back of her neck. A quick check had revealed that the gland on her wrist was flaming red, almost like it was infected, and it hurt to touch. She’d pulled her hair down over her neck to hide her higher glands, kept her wrists covered, and tried to ignore. It was soon too much though so she had to order a glass of water to press its cold condensation against her throat to try to ease her pulse down a few notches.

Castiel hadn’t shown up yet. She could get up and leave. She didn’t actually owe him anything.

“Another water?” asked the bartender. An Omega, she could smell him acutely. His nostrils flared a little and he gave her a curious look that meant he could smell her too. It wasn’t an attractive scent to her, just another in a sea of smells, but she could smell his wariness. Meg smirked and set her glass down on the counter.

“Extra ice. Cold as possible,” she ordered before turning away when the door jangled open.

Castiel came in, hair dusted with rain from the storm outside. He looked windswept and a bit frazzled, his beige coat soaked. Meg watched as he picked his way through the crowded bar to where she sat and realized then how tall he was when he had to squeeze past a smaller Beta woman who grinned up at him. That he ignored the pretty little thing was a good sign to Meg’s hindbrain and she tried to squash that possessive feeling. As he approached the counter, Castiel swept off his coat and revealed that he was soaked beneath it. Meg caught her breath, unable to help oggling. There were ridges of litheness beneath his shirt, of lean muscling and a strip of tattooing on his rib cage. He was definitely not what she’d assumed he was. Her inner Omega perked up.  _ Pretty Alpha,  _ that side to her purred, _ Strong too. Perfect Alpha for us. _ Stupid hormones, Meg mused, but she had control of them. This wasn’t her, to be hung up on a virtual stranger. Had to be the time of year maybe. Maybe it had been too long since she had had normal unassuming sex.

God her gland itched. Meg reached up and scratched it as Castiel came behind her chair. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he mumbled as he tossed his coat on the stool beside her. “Had a work meeting that ran late.”

He scooted by her and she heard him take a breath directly behind her.

Then he froze.

Meg’s eyes widened as he stayed behind her, and she was well aware of the vulnerability of her position. The sleepiness she’d been feeling was replaced by an instinctive drive to bolt. But rationally she knew that was stupid. He wouldn’t hurt her in an open place. 

Privately, Meg hated being unable to see people behind her. It was vulnerable and exposed all her glands. Considering it was a traditional position for Omegas and Alphas, it was even worse for Meg to be like this. Even during sex with strangers, Meg had made it clear she would be on top facing them. Not exposing anything. It was a protective measure for her and one she knew was smart. It kept her from being trapped. But now, she had an Alpha right behind her, sniffing at her. She heard his soft inhale and exhale.

What was he smelling? 

Her panties were feeling suspiciously damp again and she ground her teeth together in self-loathing. She had to get a grip. 

Surprisingly, “You smell distressed,” was all he said as he took the seat beside her. “Something wrong?”

Meg shot him a suspicious look but Castiel was looking at the bartender who was at the other end of the bar. “Just tired, is all,” she muttered as she rested her chin on her hand. “Had a long day. That interview took forever.”

“You do seem kind of…” He gestured at her face though he didn’t meet her eyes. “Out of it.”

Her drowsy eyes caught Castiel’s attention as her head just barely lifted off her hand. “ ‘m so tired,” she mumbled. “Tired. Hot. Everything’s aching so bad all of a sudden.”

He was quiet for a moment. Meg stared at him from the corner of her eyes as he continued to watch her. His nostrils flared a few times and Meg resisted the urge to scoot closer to him. His body heat was welcoming though her own temperature felt like it was soaring. He was trying so hard not to sniff the air that it was becoming almost laughable. Meg  _ knew _ he could smell her and there was little point hiding it. Trouble was, it wasn’t clear what he was looking for.

Clearing his throat, Castiel watched her for a moment before leaning in a little, his voice dropping. “You’re going into heat.”

“Am not,” Meg grumbled. “On suppressants, ‘member?”

She still wasn’t awake enough to deal with this stupidity.

“I, uh, I can smell it,” Castiel whispered, eyes darting over her face.

“You’re lying,” Meg said. “I’m not. Not due for some time yet.”

Sighing, he moved out of his seat and leaned in closer to her. Meg stared up at him, barely able to breathe with his closeness, as Castiel dropped his head and took a discreet, deep inhale close to her neck. It was almost cataclysmic, her reaction to him. Meg felt her whole body seize up with painful tension. She shuddered from head to toe as he exhaled over her neck, heat flushing to her roots, and her body tightened and released in a parody of an orgasm. It was utterly….horribly…incredibly...

_ Delicious. _

He leaned back and stared at her. “You are,” he said simply.

Meg opened her eyes and stared at him hard. “Good thing I’m ready for that,” she mumbled with a roll of her eyes but the truth was that she really wasn’t ready for anything like this. Her suppressants worked very well, keeping her down to two heats a year, and she wasn’t due for weeks. On the whole, they were painful, lonely heats but at least there were only two of them. Meg simply didn’t trust anyone to help her during them to ease her pain, not since a disastrous attempt when she was in her early twenties. Heats were best spent alone, triggered by medication so that she didn’t have any pesky side effects. So that she didn’t need or want anyone. It was better that way.

But when she looked into Castiel’s eyes, part of her wanted someone to be with her during such lonely times. And she hated feeling that too.

Stamping hard on that particular feeling of lonely pain, Meg turned away from him and reached into her new water glass for a cube of ice. “Look, let’s get this date over with,” she said as she pressed the ice cube to her scent gland on her wrist. “What’s your favourite colour?”

Castiel didn’t bite the bait though. “You should go home,” he said. “Before something happens.”

“I’m fine,” she muttered. The ice was melting in her hand. “You were just late, that’s all.”

“You look ready to drop,” he said as if she hadn’t spoken.

“I’m fine,” Meg snapped just as the haze in her head grew worse.

Castiel watched Meg with open concern as she struggled to focus before her. Her eyes crossed and she blinked almost like an owl in her attempt to focus. He was sure he could have asked how many fingers he was holding up and she wouldn’t have an answer. He sighed in disappointment. This was not how he expected their attempt at dating to go.

He’d had less awkward attempts at dating, he had to admit. And he’d been wanting this one to work out so much. But the instant he’d come in the door, he’d smelt her and his body was reacting to her. He was getting hard without thinking about it. Then he even had a flash of a fantasy of just bending her over the bar and licking her glands. It wasn’t like him. At all. He needed her to get out of here safely so that he could leave without causing a fuss. 

Without more fantasies that would make a cold shower very necessary in a minute.

To his surprise, the bartender leaned forward over the mahogany counter. “Get her home, she’s causing a ruckus here,” he hissed with a jerk of his head. Castiel looked over his shoulder to see a group of Alphas in the corner. College kids but five of them, all Alpha jocks, were smelling the air and looking right at Meg.

Castiel bristled a little and moved closer to her, tentatively reaching out to put his hand on her wrist. Her pulse was racing and he looked at her face to see her staring at his hand as if he’d bitten her with it.

“What’s your address?” he asked. “You need to go home.”

Meg sighed and gave up resisting. “56 Evangelion Line. In the old building there.”

“I’ll call you a cab. Go home and rest. We can do this another time,” he said as he stood up and dialled his cell. Meg waited as he called her a cab and then hung up before she spoke.

“Pretty bold of you to assume there’s going to be a next time,” she grumbled even as she plucked up her coat from the back of her chair.

His hand caught hers and he picked up her coat for her, holding it open. Meg groaned and rolled her eyes to the ceiling before dropping her arms into it, drawing them forward. Castiel’s arms wrapped about her in reaction and she felt his body heat again, a relief against the cold sweat on her body. She drew her arms forward a little more and he rocked into her. To her surprise, he only sighed and removed his hands reluctantly.

“I’d like to see you again, try this again,” he offered. “I...I feel…”

“Oh god don’t spoil your sweetness, Clarence,” she muttered. “Let’s just call it a day. Chalk it up to a bad first date, okay?”

He said nothing as he sat back down and watched her head out the door without him. That she didn’t even look behind made his heart plummet a little. He turned back to see the skinny bartender staring at him curiously. 

“New girlfriend?” the Omega asked and Castiel shook his head.

“Just a friend, I guess,” he said. 

Castiel stared at his hands as the Omega went to get him a coffee. “Damn it,” he muttered, slapping his hand on the bar and racing after Meg.

She was standing beneath the overhang, face upturned to the rain and her eyes closed. She was breathing very deeply and Castiel heard her choke on her breath before turning toward him. Her eyes were very wide, a bit wild seeming, and her face was flushed.

“What?” she snapped.

“Can you go home by yourself or do you need my help?” he asked.

Meg frowned. “What exactly are you asking, Clarence?” she returned in a silky, dangerous voice. One that made him backpedal immediately.

“I wanted to be sure you were safe getting home,” he said. “Or did you need my...help?”

Realizing how hopeful and maybe pathetic it sounded, he was resigned to her likely laughing at him. Instead, Meg cocked an eyebrow at him and her sleepy look was gone from her immediately. Her eyes roamed over him in an intent, hot way that bothered him and made him twitch. It made it certainly seem like it was harder to breathe than before. It made him nervous, the way she looked him up and down. Then a tiny smirk blossomed on her face and she tossed her hair over a shoulder with an arrogant flip.

“You’re not up to helping me yet,” she said just as the cab pulled up to the curb. “But thanks anyway.”

Castiel could only stare at her as she left him behind.

_ Yet? _

Inside, his inner dialogue was tripping over itself with what he should have said. Could have said. But he was stuck just on what he knew.

Maybe what he felt about her wasn’t what she felt about him.

Dejected, he headed back into the pub for a cup of coffee and a lonely night out by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *determinedly wallops the plot punching bag* No.


	5. I ordered the midnight special and I got you. I'm okay with this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Meg reach an agreement that is going to benefit them both. If Castiel could just get his Alpha under control and Meg could be little less thorny about the whole deal, this would be just a one time thing. 
> 
> But something tells Cas it won't be just one night and he's far too happy about that.

Castiel had come home, tired and aching, after a long walk downtown by himself. He’d needed the time to think and get his nature under control. Being around Meg when she’d clearly been heading right into heat had disturbed his sense of calm right down to his core. Instead of taking a cab, he’d walked the miles back to his apartment and hoped to have his libido calmed down and his practical, no-nonsense nature returned. 

When he entered his lonely apartment, it was to realize just how much he wished he’d done more to stick around Meg. He missed her, missed her company. For the first time, he felt very alone. His two cats were sprawled on the back of his sofa, watching the soap opera he’d left on for them, and Dean lifted his head off his paws to give a particularly perplexing meow. 

“I know, Dean, I know I’m late,” Castiel said. On reflex, he checked the cats’ food bowl and saw that it was full. Dismissive when he heard Dean meow again, he set down his keys and phone and headed for his bedroom to change.

As he slipped into sweats and a t-shirt, he faced his bed with its perfect four corners and overturned duvet in black print. The flannel throw rug on the end, the big pillows and the books on his nightstand, all of them spoke of a comfortable night. But he didn’t see it that way. All Castiel saw was a big, empty bed. He hadn’t expected anything to happen tonight but for some reason its emptiness was unbearable. He hated it.

Growling under his breath, he chucked his dress shirt on the bed, gave his trousers a vicious kick under the bed, and headed back for his living room in his more comfortable sweats. The cats didn’t move when he sprawled down beside them though Sam gave him an odd chirp of greeting.

“Yeah, I know,” Castiel said. “How can anyone be so pathetic?”

Dean rumbled an agreement and rolled over to lazily bat at his own tail.

Castiel switched to the news, found it too depressing, and turned on his streaming to search for a show to watch for a few hours until he could convince himself to sleep. After half an hour of searching for the right program, he gave up and simply lay looking up at the ceiling. The air in his apartment felt lonely. He felt lonely. It wasn’t just pathetic. It was sad.

Then his phone vibrated on the side table.

Thinking it might be his boss with a new project, he rolled over to his stomach and in a lazy way he scrolled down to his texts.

He jerked upright when he realized it was a message from Meg.

_ → Hey. _

Castiel wiped at his lips and stared. Then, in an unclever way, he texted back. 

_ ← Hi. _

_ → Sorry bout 2nite. _

He groaned a little. Oh, no, she text-spoke. This might be painful.

_ ←How are you feeling? _

_ → I’m headed into hell. _

Castiel blinked at his phone.

_ ←Literally? _

_ → No, dumbass, I mean I’m going into heat and I’m sick. _

_ ←Do you need anything? _

_ → Beyond a stiff drink and what feels like twenty hours of straight sleep? _

Castiel hesitated.  _ ←Beyond that. _

_ → I don’t think you realize what you’re asking. _

_ ←I can bring you some soup.  _ It was an inane thing but the first thing he thought of.

_... _

_ → Ugh. You’re so sweet I could throw up. _

_ ←Is that a no?? _

_... _

_ → If you come here, Clarence, it might be bad :( _

_ ← Why? _

_ → Because I might not let you leave. _

Castiel stared at his phone, thumb stroking its smooth side as he thought about his next move. 

←  _ Would that be so bad? _

…

…

→  _ I don’t know. _

…

…

Castiel stared at the three dots that kept appearing and disappearing for five minutes.

←  _ Meg? _

_ ← I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry. _

But there was only silence on the other end. Castiel sighed and gave up. Another one bit the dust. He should have known he’d screw it up. With another deep sigh, he turned over onto his back and closed his eyes. Purring, Dean leapt down onto his chest and Sam occupied his lap. At least his cats loved him.

Even if it was just for food and body heat.

* * *

A resounding series of fast knocks on his door jerked Castiel out of his sound sleep. Pushing away dreams of a blonde Omega and her bewitching dark eyes, he rolled off his couch and let his feet thump to the floor. Yawning away sleep, he rubbed at his face as he staggered to his foyer and checked through the peephole. It was midnight, he realized when he glanced at his clock. Who would be knocking on his door at midnight?

What he saw made his inner Alpha wake up and practically growl in delight

_ Meg. Omega.  _

Castiel rocked back from the peephole in shock, leaned forward, and peered again. She was standing outside his apartment. Delight, shock, fear warred for supremacy but it was common sense that won over. He couldn’t just leave her out there. His neighbours would chatter about him if he did. Jerking the chain off, he popped the door open and leaned out to stare down at her.

Meg was soaking wet, hair dripping and skin glistening.

“Hi,” she said.

Castiel had never seen a more beautiful sight. He knew his tongue was lolling out of his mouth but he couldn’t help it. Wet as she was, he could smell her acutely. In with that fresh scent of rain was her typical odours of chocolate and peanut butter. He wanted to roll in it. Castiel stared down at her for a few moments before her eyebrow arched and let him know she realized he was staring. He cleared his throat and stepped aside without a word, letting her in.

Just to be safe, considering it was midnight, he put the chain back on the door and took his time turning around.

When he did, Meg was there against him. “I’m freezing,” she said when he only stared at her. 

A sense of protectiveness, of care, overwhelmed his sense of fearful delight and he nodded. “Just a second.”

Meg moved into his living room and he quickly retreated to his bedroom, where he fished out a heavy sweater from the back of his closet. He paused in his ensuite to grab a towel as well. When he returned to his living room, she was sitting primly on his chair. Dean was hissing at her from his spot on the couch, his paunchy belly rumbling, but Sam had come over to get his ears scratched. Meg looked at Castiel as he handed over the cardigan.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, setting it on the chair before running the towel through her hair and over her face. “Didn’t mean to...you’re probably busy. I’m just being stupid.”

“I was only sleeping,” he agreed. “Did you need something?”

Meg chewed on her lower lip and thought it over before shrugging. “Oh, why the hell not,” she muttered before fixing him with her dark gaze. “We need to talk.”

“Oh...okay,” he said. “About what?”

“You and I both know I’m going into heat.”

“I...I noticed,” Castiel said. His cheeks flushed and he looked away from her.

“Because of that, I had a moment of weakness and I went to an Alpha bar near my house. I got right to the front door too,” she began and Castiel surged to his feet in an instinctive response. A response he was quick to regret when her eyes widened. She slowly moved to her own feet and watched him, wary as his cats were. 

_ She’s not your mate, _ he thought to himself rationally.  _ She can do what she wants even if she was. _

_ She’s what I want!  _ roared the Alpha brain.  _ Other Alphas could hurt her. We can help her! _

Castiel hated both that stuffy rational brain and his overzealous Alpha hindbrain and tried to shake his head free of thoughts.

Meg stalked forward, trapped him against his couch. He was tempted to sit but held his ground as her little body practically vibrated with energy. “I went to an Alpha Bar,” she repeated, very slowly, “Because I’m sick of going through heats alone.”

“What happened?” he croaked.

She leaned in and pressed her nose right up against his neck, against his scent gland. Meg inhaled deeply, so deeply that he felt the rush of air and the tingle it sent down his spine. “None of them smelled like you, even just in passing,” she whispered before backing away.

Castiel stared at her, shocked to his core. “What do you want?” he asked, his gravelly voice deeper now as everything in him responded to her nearness.

“You and me, moving furniture for a few days. You up for it?” she said. She was trying to be flippant but her forehead was beaded with sweat and her skin had a strange paleness to it. She looked very ill.

Worry overtook Castiel’s sense of calm. He cleared his throat. “Wait, I…” Then he shook his head. “Are you sure you want me?”

Meg inhaled and her eyes half-closed. She seemed to be thinking about it before her eyes popped open again. “No one better,” she declared.

Castiel preened on the inside though he managed to look casual about the whole affair. Here he was, with a beautiful Omega in his living room, a commanding slip of a woman who looked like she could eat him for breakfast, and she  _ wanted him. _ Castiel was sure it was a joke. It had to be.

“Very funny,” he whispered.

Meg stared at him. “No joke. Do you want to help me through this heat or not?” she demanded. Her voice brooked no argument and he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

Castiel knew then she was serious. He doubted this woman, this Omega, joked very often about being vulnerable and an Omega in heat could be very vulnerable. He’d heard stories from boasting Alphas. Still, he had to keep calm and levelheaded about this. “You don’t know me very well,” he said.

“That is not the response I expected from an Alpha who looks ready to jump my bones,” Meg pointed out. “But you’re right. Think about it though, Clarence. How many Alphas and Omegas really know each other before they jump in bed together? Really?”

“Ah…” He had no answer for that. “But are you sure you want me?” 

He couldn’t help that little slice of insecurity from showing. As much as he wanted to be the big tough Alpha, the one who was self-confident, his past experiences had stung.

Meg rolled her eyes and he watched, stunned, as she reached beneath her jeans. It was crude how she gave a hitching moan before drawing her hand back out. Her fingers were slick and shining.

“You see this?” she snapped and at his dumbfounded nod, she shook her head. “This started because of you.”

_ Such a perfect Omega,  _ his Alpha rumbled. She knew exactly what buttons to push.

“Fine,” he retorted. “Just...fine.”

Meg’s shoulders relaxed and she slumped a bit, going to wipe her hand on the towel. Then she unzipped her jacket and drew it down her shoulders, her scent no more powerful than before. “We do this, I have a rule. Couple of rules, actually,” she said as she tossed her jacket to the side, revealing a sweat patched shirt. 

“Okay,” he whispered, staring at the patches. Her scent was so strong now it was bowling him over. He wanted to do horrible things to that shirt she was wearing.

“Don’t make me beg,” she said.

Castiel blinked and looked at her. “What?”

“Don’t tease me. Give me what I want when I want it. We’re doing this on my terms,” Meg said. Her forceful voice was almost ruined by the desperate edge of a whine on it. “Safeword is purple. No...no biting my mating gland either. No matter how much I say I want it.”

_ That’s not fair, _ groused the Alpha brain. But Castiel had to admire her common sense.  _ Smart Omega. Perfect Omega. I won’t bite you there. I might bite and nibble other places though. _

Castiel shook his head to try to get the images of nibbling on her body out of his head. He failed. With a very clear thought of having her delicate skin nibbled on, he blurted out, “Alright. I’ve...I’ve not done this in years. Not with an Omega in full heat anyway. I’ll have to let you lead.”

“You’ve never been with an Omega?” she asked in surprise.

“Not one in heat,” he admitted. Then he had to ask. “Have you ever…”

“Fucked an Alpha? Few times. Not when I’m in heat. Can’t say I even enjoyed it last time.” Meg reached for her shirt hem but paused. She nodded at him. “Show me yours first.”

Castiel flushed. “I...I think we should eat something,” he said.

Meg pouted. “You’re no fun, big guy. Really. No fun at all.” She tilted her head at him and took a deep breath. “Now for the awkward question. I’ve got an IUD and I’m clean. Been a long while and I got tested three months ago anyway. So are you…clean?”

Castiel was sure he was staring. “Clean for what?” he asked, checking his nails for dirt.

Meg sighed. “I mean have you been double-dipping into waters unclean?”

“Huh?”

“Sex. Have you had sex recently and had any diseases?”

Castiel wanted to sink into the floor and never come back. This was going to be embarrassing. “I’ve only had sex with one person and she...well...that was years ago and I used a condom.”

Meg stared. “You mean that you don’t… you haven’t...knotted before?”

“Please don’t ask questions,” he begged.

“So how do I know you can do what I need you to do?” she demanded. 

Castiel cleared his throat. “I’ve watched movies and read books. I know the science behind it all.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “This is such a bad idea.” She fixed her shirt back down and headed for his door, snagging her coat from the chair. “I’ll go find someone...or suffer alone. I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

_ Show her you can do this. _

For the first time in a long time, Castiel let his instincts rock forward and take hold of him. Before she reached the door, he had moved and moved fast. He crowded her into the doorframe face first with a thump of his hands on either side of her. Everything in him roared that it was just not to even be considered. She was meant to be his, wasn’t she? Couldn’t she see it as clear as he could?  _ He knew her. _

“You don’t need to go anywhere,” he whispered against her ear and he felt her shudder violently in reaction. “I’ll take care of you.”

Meg turned in his grip and her body pressed against his with intoxicating closeness. “You promise?”

His vision tunnelled until he only saw her. “I swear it.”

She tilted her head again. “Why? Why me?”

“Because I’ve never...wanted to be with anyone before you. Like this,” Castiel explained. “I want to be your Alpha if you’ll have me.”

_ Please, please please please,  _ his Alpha brain chanted.

Meg licked her lower lip, an action he was desperate to do for himself. “Alright. Let’s give it a shot,” she said before her hand rose up between them and she pulled him down for a brief kiss.

Castiel froze during it until Meg pulled back with a grin.

Then, with a faint growl he knew was more animal than man, he bent his head and claimed her lips with his. Immediately her mouth softened and let him in, Castiel’s tongue sliding past her teeth to rub against her tongue. Her scent and her taste flooded him with more of that intoxicating flavour and he groaned as he pushed her against the door. Meg moaned under his body and arched her back as the kiss continued to deepen. Her legs parted and he thrust his thigh between them, bouncing her up a little. She immediately squirmed against him in a slow rocking movement and Castiel felt a crease of heat against his suit leg. The kiss was dominating, intense and soul-searing, but he wasn’t so sure who was in charge of it.

He really didn’t care.

Meg moaned when he pulled back, her eyes still closed, and Castiel let his fingers trail over her throat gently, feeling her throbbing pulse. He watched her absorb his kiss with her eyes closed. His own eyes flicked to her gland on her neck. It was throbbing, bright red and he knew it probably ached. Unable to resist, he leaned in and ran his tongue over it. Bursts of her flavour — peanut butter, chocolate, smoke— cascaded into him and he moaned as he suckled at it. Meg gave a soft shriek and gasp, curling her body into his as he licked and sucked at her gland.

He had to stop before he bit her. He had promised.

Castiel tore himself away and put a good two feet between them, heaving for breath. Meg also struggled to breathe properly, staring at him wide-eyed.

Eventually, she recovered enough for a cocky grin. “Well, aren’t you a box of surprises?” she asked. “I think you’ll do wonders for me.”

“I hope so,” he agreed.

“So that’s the thing I need from you most,” she said and he cocked his head forward to hear her better. Meg’s smile was slowly turning pained. “I need you to ruin me for a few days.”

“I…” He realized what she meant after a moment. “I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *punts the plot bug away from her story* let's just get to the sexy okay?


	6. You scratch my itch and I'll scratch yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up. Quite literally. Meg is entering her first bit of heat and Castiel is struggling to give her space. Before everything falls apart, of course.

It was an hour later, over cartons of Chinese leftovers and watching a bad movie on the space network, that Castiel realized Meg was getting restless. It wasn’t immediate, considering how she devoured his egg roll for him, but slowly the change started to become obvious. Her scent was beginning to edge on overpowering, not that he minded much, and she twitched on the other end of his sofa. Eventually, she stood up and began to pace back and forth. Sam and Dean yowled at her and scurried back to their place in the window to avoid being stepped on.

Castiel watched the television for only a minute or two before he set his own carton aside. He knew what was wrong. Still, he had to ask.

“What do you need?” he asked as he watched her prowl around his living room, his carton forgotten on the plate and Dean pouncing on it to bury his head in the box with a satisfied chirp.

“Need soft,” she muttered and before he could react she was scooping up a throw blanket and his throw pillows off the sofa. Muttering to herself, Meg padded off down the hall and in his curiosity Castiel followed her, yawning as he went.

When she put the pillows and blanket in the middle of his bed and began to arrange them, his yawning was forgotten. Castiel realized what she was doing as she began to fluff his pillows and rearrange his thick duvet cover so it was perfectly ruffled. She did it several times, clicking her tongue a few times as she tried to get it just so.

_ She was nesting. _

Castiel licked his lower lip in thought as he watched her get in the middle of the blanket and duvet and shove it around. Then she planted her hands on her hips and stared at it with a look of disgust. He thought he heard a soft whine come from her, a sound of pure distress. His Alpha perked up immediately. He knew just what she needed. He’d read enough books after all.

“Do you…” he had to clear his throat, “do you need more? For the bed?”

“Yes,” she answered and Castiel quickly retreated to his linen closet. He reached up to the higher shelf and pulled down a stack of his blankets and towels, old pillowcases, quilts, things he’d collected on a whim. When he turned with them in his arms, he yelped and leapt back into the closet as far as he could.

Meg stood just behind him, her eyes greedily taking in the blankets. “For me?” she asked.

Castiel nodded but Meg’s eyes weren’t on the blankets anymore.

They were on him.

“For me?” she repeated before leaning up and brushing her mouth over his scent gland at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Castiel shuddered immediately and dropped the blankets as Meg advanced on him.

“My Alpha,” she whispered. “My strong Alpha. So good.”

It was her heat talking, he knew that, but Castiel’s inner Alpha practically howled in relief that she knew, she knew, he was the right one for her. It felt stupid and exhilarating to let his other nature shine through like this.

Then her mouth was gone, her lips were gone, and she was stooping at his knees to gather the things he’d dropped. When she looked up at him from her place on her knees, Castiel had some incredibly bad thoughts he shoved away as inappropriate.

Nevermind that his Omega was a few steps away from presenting in full heat. He was trying to be respectful. Kind. The good Alpha. One who deserved her to look at him the way she was looking at him.

“Thank you,” she muttered before retreating to his bedroom with her armful of soft treasures. Castiel followed her again and watched her make a formidable nest of blankets and pillows. Even he, who loved more spartan type of bedding, was impressed and wanted to sink into it. It just looked like a mountain of softness. Perfect to get lost in.

Meg immediately began to strip down and he stared, open-mouthed, as she revealed pale skin and a black lace bra to him. She unhitched her bra herself, back still turned toward him, and then squirmed to remove her jeans, leaving only a pair of purple panties on. Panties he could see were soaked with slick. She really was plunging headfirst into a full-blown heat and he knew that control was already slipping out of his own fingers when faced with how damned enticing she was.

Castiel groaned and leaned against the doorframe. Meg looked over her shoulder at him, her nudity halfway hidden by the shadows of the room, and smiled. It was the exhaustion in that smile that surprised him.

“Gonna sleep awhile,” she said. “Okay?”

He swallowed and whispered, “Okay.” 

Castiel watched as Meg settled in the middle of his king-sized bed and curled up in her makeshift nest until she was completely covered in blankets. He wanted to join her, God how he wanted to crawl into bed with her, but he backed away. She hadn’t invited him yet, despite their agreement. He didn’t want to…assume.

He retreated back to the living room and knew then and there he needed to get preparations for this. He scrolled through his phone, texted his boss requesting at least a week off for heat leave to help a friend before he signed onto his apps and ordered groceries for the next day to be delivered. He checked his fridge and loaded it with what bottled water and Gatorade he had leftover. Castiel even went so far as to make sure the cats’ dishes were loaded to the brim with food and their water was full as well.

He was ready.

He hoped.

* * *

Meg woke up sweating and uncomfortable, with a racing heart and breath ripping through her chest so fast that she couldn’t really control it. At first, she panicked in the darkness, not sure what was going on. Where was she? This didn’t smell like her at all. It smelled rich and seductive, it smelled...smelled….

_ Alpha. _

With a sound not unlike a purr, she cuddled into the blankets around her and closed her eyes again. She was completely content just to stay, napping in her lazy way, and not caring a wit about the world. Meg curled her toes and sunk into the pillows at her head, sighing.

Then she felt it.

It started as a niggle, as it usually did, then evolved into a feeling that actually made her go ‘ouch’. Before long, it escalated to a sharp pain that cramped her entire lower body and made her draw her knees up to her chest. Moaning in aggravation, she rolled to her knees and pounded the pillow with a fist. “I hate this!” she shrieked into the pillow. It didn’t matter that her hindbrain was going haywire with neediness. All Meg knew was that her instincts were about to go off the wall and she hated that lack of control.

Even though her brain was now telling her to go find her Alpha, Meg firmly planted her knees into the mattress and reached blindly for a sheet. She rubbed the slick from her thighs until she was dry, then flipped the blanket away, snatched up the spare sheet, and burritoed herself into as small a ball as possible. Rationally, she knew she’d already asked him to help her. Rationally, she knew he would. Meg just wanted to say she’d fought her nature. That they’d come to a mutual arrangement long before that starved Omega in her trumped her consent. For as long as possible when it came to fucking a stranger, she wanted to give herself some semblance of respect. Whatever that was. 

It was hard enough being an Omega without the world assuming you lived to get on your knees for any Alpha that walked your way. Most Omegas weren’t like that. She wasn’t like that, she knew she wasn’t. She needed, wanted, an Alpha to respect her. And now she had one acting perfectly gentlemanly around her and that stupid hindbrain was begging her to go crawling to him. Resisting was making that need worse.

But she did fight it by taking deep breaths and massaging her belly to soothe it until a bit of that heat brain cleared up and she could think again. Her respite wouldn’t last, she knew that, but she had to know for sure that this was what she wanted.

That this was what he wanted.

_ What if he didn’t actually want her? _

It was a depressing thought even without her Omega’s sad whine playing in her head. Meg unwrapped herself from the sheet and fished through the duvet for the cardigan she’d thrown there before. She drew it on and smelt him all around her. A comforting smell, not intimidating nor repulsive. Cologne and natural scent. Comfort...home.

Slowly, she padded out to the living room where he was sleeping on the couch, nestled beneath a throw blanket, the only one she hadn’t stolen for her nest. Meg stopped and stared at him. He looked younger there, boyish even, without his brow creased or his eyes narrow with suspicion. Ignoring the slick forming between her legs, she walked over a sprawled cat and knelt beside Castiel’s head. Gently, she sifted her fingers through his damp hair and felt with pleasure that he’d showered recently.

“Clarence,” she murmured.

His head jerked up and his nostrils flared. But instead of leaping on her, he only scrubbed at his face and blinked a few times at her. “Meg,” he said. “Are you hurt?”

“It’s getting worse,” she said. “But I’m not losing it yet.” Stealing herself for possible rejection, she balanced herself before resting her chin on her knees and staring at him. “Are you sure you want to do this? With me? A complete stranger?”

“Seems like I should be asking you that,” Castiel muttered.

Meg stared at him. She took him in, good looks aside, and saw underneath his casual seeming veneer. He looked...lonely. Just like her. He lacked her sharper edges but he seemed to have the same needs she had. He just hid them better. Meg reached out and touched his chest, feeling firm muscle beneath his sweater.

“What makes it okay for you?” she asked. 

“Again, it seems like…”

“I’m asking, Clarence. What would you get out of this?”

“You,” he said bluntly and this time he didn’t blush. He stared into her eyes and held her gaze. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

Meg rocked back on her heels a bit. “Oh.” She wasn’t speechless often but he was running her a good amount of the speechless right now. 

Castiel sat up and put his feet to the floor, standing with a groan as his muscles popped. “Are you hungry? There are still some Chinese leftovers and we could…” he began.

Meg snagged his waistband with a hand and held him still as she stayed on her knees. Castiel stared down at her with wary eyes. Rolling her eyes up at him, Meg smirked. She couldn’t help it. She was pretty sure that she could have him any way she wanted just from being right here. Alphas just thought that they should have Omegas submissive. Truth was…no one knew who had the true power in these situations. Meg figured she had a hefty dose of it though.

Castiel seemed to sense her mind was wandering though her hand stroked over his thigh. Suddenly, his hand cupped her cheek. He’d lost that nervous look and was almost stony-faced as he stared down at her. His fingers traced curious circles across her smooth skin before he cupped her by the jaw again. It almost felt like a benediction, her kneeling with his hand caressing her cheek. Meg tilted her head back and stared up at him, meeting his gaze. Then his thumb slipped into her mouth, pressed gently on her lower lip, and she sucked the digit into her mouth.

His eyes became like cobalt, hardening a little. Meg nipped at his thumb as he drew it out of her mouth and circled her lips almost curiously, tracing the soft pink edges. Still, he said nothing. She had to grin at his expression or lack thereof, and she rose a little, pushing on his thighs until his calves met his sofa and he had to sit back down. Meg had expected him to seem hunted but there was something wary in his eyes. Flinging her hair over her shoulder, Meg crawled up between his legs and used his knees to boost herself up. As she stood, she fixed his sweater about her shoulders. 

If they were going to do this, she wanted at least one time when she was fully lucid, fully in control. 

To her surprise, Castiel moved forward and grasped her by the back of her thighs, hauling her in close. She stumbled into him, spreading her legs and straddling his waist. Her arms came to rest on his shoulders as she stared into his eyes, seeing something dark glittering in his gaze.

She was right, he was full of surprises.

Castiel looked down between them, at the hem of his sweater, and his fingers came to tug on the bottom. Meg moved quickly, whipping it off over her head. Before it cleared her head, his mouth was on her breast and she hissed in surprise as she tossed the cardigan away. Heats made everything about her body hypersensitive and she felt like her body was prickling. Castiel’s hand swept up her bare back to grasp her by the back of her neck while his right hand held onto her hip.

Consciously, she began to grind into his groin, feeling how hard he was getting already. Castiel moaned against her skin as he pressed heated kisses between her breasts, his eyes closed and his hair brushing against her sensuously. Meg clutched him to her as he bit and sucked at her nipples next. She slid her hips up and down against his, stomach to the groin, in an effort to get closer. His hands held her tight, giving her little room to get away if she chose but she only wanted to get closer. Hunger gnawed inside of her and she tugged on his hair to draw his head away from her breasts. When he lifted his mouth from her skin, she planted her own lips over his and kissed him hard.

His tongue slid against hers and the hand on the back of her neck squeezed a little. She felt the pads of his fingers against her mating gland when he caressed her there and she shuddered, feeling more wetness start to drip down her thighs. Her heat was coming on faster, stronger, than ever before, and she didn’t care now. Not when it felt so good. Not that Castiel seemed to mind. His kiss forced her lips to part and he took her deeper than before until she was breathing him in and her tongue rubbed alongside his.

Her hips began to rock into his harder and harder. It was a slow build-up, like a dance of retreat and joining, and she didn’t mind how slow this was going. Her Omega was so confused by this oddness that it was silent and Meg found herself able to enjoy Castiel even more because of this. It was a mess of unhurried strokes and brushes of skin, and Meg reached between them for his shirt. He was quick to break their kiss so he could yank the shirt off with a casual pull of his hand before he was back to her mouth as if he was starving for her. 

Meg felt her lower body start to clench, her stomach aching with need. It wouldn’t be enough to quench any of her fire, she knew that, but she didn’t mind this odd thing between them. Castiel cupped her breast with his right hand and pinched and pulled at her nipple until she was squirming. 

She opened her mouth to say something but he was kissing her again, silencing her. Not that she cared anymore. She just needed more of this. His left hand began to rub at her mating gland firmly until she started to keen against his mouth with the ache cramping her body.

She tore her mouth away. “Not enough,” she breathed against his mouth and his eyes opened.

“You need more?” he asked with far too much innocence in his voice to actually be innocent about what he was asking. Meg glared at him and reached for the hem of his pants, only to find her hand captured. He kissed the back of it gently and her breath caught in her chest at the gentle gesture, even though her hips rocked impatiently into his. They were settling into a rhythm she was familiar with and she shook her head, determined to enjoy it.

Though strange that he hadn’t just pounced on her. 

Meg was rolling her hips into his again, her clit brushing against his hardness when suddenly the ache blossomed into the beginning of a bone-jarring orgasm. It was so unexpected that she yelped and clutched at his shoulders. Castiel caught her mouth again as if he’d been waiting for that and began to thrust his hips up at hers, not caring he was still wearing his pants between them. Their movements became harsh, staccato. Every bit of skin that could be touched stuck together in a silken slide. Meg wrapped herself about him until she could feel his heartbeat through his chest. They couldn’t kiss like this. She didn’t care. The clench and release, empty as it was, pulsed through her and she gasped against his neck before biting into the meat of his shoulder. He stiffened beneath her before she felt him give one last thrust against her with a deep, rattling groan. She felt him come through his pants at the same time she soaked to her thighs. They both moaned and collapsed against the couch together.

They clung to each other, Castiel’s hand still on the back of her neck as his other stroked up and down her spine in a soothing gesture. Meg nestled her head into his shoulder as she panted for breath. She saw the red and purpling bruise already forming on his skin from her teeth. Her legs widened further until she was sunken completely against him, her heart banging hard against her chest and answered by his own erratic beat.

For a moment, she knew a little bit of fear.

This didn’t feel...normal.

Castiel suddenly hummed a note and pressed a kiss to her own shoulder. “We should get up,” he said. “Soon we won’t be able to do much.”

“This is fine,” she mumbled. The exhaustion that crept into her tone was real enough. Tired throbs, something like pins and needles were pulsing through her body and she simply wanted to crawl into his arms. “Can we…”

“Mm?” He pressed another kiss to her shoulder.

“Take me to bed,” she ordered but her voice lacked her usual bite. “It’s comfier.”

He grunted and grasped her by her thighs as he carefully got to his feet. It was then that Meg had to admire his lean strength and the surprising muscle she’d discovered beneath his clothes. She clung to him, legs wrapped securely about his hips, as he carried her through his living room and to the nest waiting for them. When he finally deposited her on the bed, Meg crawled to the middle and pressed her face to the sheets that still smelled like him. Her eyes closed and she sensed rather than saw his distress. Lifting a hand, she beckoned him closer and she heard his relieved sigh. There was a movement of clothes being removed and she felt his hands on her hips. 

“These won’t be much good anymore,” he said as he jerked her panties down her thighs to her ankles before tossing them off. Meg nodded but didn’t move. Already she was falling asleep.

“Just come sleep. Need some body heat,” she muttered.

Without a word, Castiel crawled into the covers with her and put his arms about her body from behind. Meg sighed and drew his arms up tight about her chest and belly until she felt fully enclosed by his warm skin. She felt his breath wafting over her and she groaned as she turned around. 

Naked. He was as naked as she was. And for once, she didn’t mind not doing anything about it. Meg wrapped her legs within his, feeling his sticky skin cling to hers, and nuzzled her head beneath his chin.

“Just sleep,” she mumbled as she started to slip into sleep. “So tired, Clarence.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Sleep, Meg. I’ll watch over you.”

It was strange how her Omega relaxed its vigilant hold on her mind then.  _ Sleep _ . She could fall asleep with this Alpha and know he wouldn’t hurt her. Her Omega purred in contentment and that hindbrain that usually made her life hell during heats became nothing more than a dull reminder of her nature. His scent soothed her instead of irritated her, and the feel of his heat and strength was a comfort when she needed it.

Meg wrapped herself in his arms and fell asleep to the soft rhythm of Castiel’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shooes away the plot bunny* go away, there's sexy to be had


	7. You and Me? We're gonna order some pizza and move some furniture, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes to an armful of Meg and the inability to resist her anymore.

Blistering heat. 

Castiel must have been cuddled up to a radiator though, he sleepily recalled, he didn’t own a radiator. Maybe he’d scrounged out his electric blanket? Something had to be making all this heat. He mumbled and burrowed his face into something else that was silken smooth and warm. Not that he minded how hot it was being buried under all these blankets. It felt good. His thigh was soaking wet though. Castiel took in a deep breath through his nose and almost choked.

_ Omega. Sweet Omega. Perfect Omega. _

His eyes popped open and he quickly pulled his head back to see that he was lying entangled with Meg in his bed. A vague memory of thrusting against her fully clothed, of the bone-crushing orgasm he’d experienced like a horny teenager, came fuzzily back to him. He stared at her and began to pant for breath, trying to keep his senses clear. Her head turned so that he could see the flush to her cheeks and the sweat beading her brow. She was moaning in her sleep, hips shifting restlessly as if she was seeking him. Acutely he could feel her tension through her body as she snuggled closer to him for warmth. He almost had to move her away, she was so warm and sweaty, but could feel her shivering so he let her seek him out for warmth.

“Meg,” he whispered and she only turned her head into the pillow, twitching. Her leg was wrapped between his and she kept rubbing herself up and down his thigh, seeking friction. He could feel her wet heat saturating his skin and he had to admit to himself that he loved it. But it also wasn’t enough…

He didn’t finish the thought when she made a rumbling sound like a purr and then bit into his shoulder gently, right over where she had bitten earlier. Her tongue just passed over his skin, a light skittering that made him moan before he felt her go tense again. Then a sultry “ _ Alpha” _ escaped her lips and he knew he was gone. He couldn’t resist her if he tried and he definitely didn’t want to. 

Castiel pulled himself back from her and gently eased her back down on the bed without him wrapped around her. Through a haze, he realized that he’d stripped himself naked to cope with her incredible body heat and when he touched his own skin it was to find he too was heating up. His skin was tacky, promising sweat soon though he wasn’t slick like Meg was. Unlike Meg, he wasn’t shivering from it. If anything, he wanted to crack open a window, turn on his A/C, anything to get rid of this heat.

Meg groaned and turned onto her back with a sleepy murmur. Castiel caught his breath as he stared at her naked body on display for him. The coltish slant to her legs, her long torso, her breasts peaked in the air, her blonde hair spread on his pillows. Her one leg cocked up a little and her thighs were spread, revealing where slick and soft pink rested at the dark-haired apex of her thighs. Castiel scooted back in the bed, ignorant of how hard he was getting just staring at her like this and was slow to put his hand on Meg’s ankle.

Her eyes popped open immediately and she stared at him beneath her lashes, an odd look on her face. She looked...wary, ready to bolt. Castiel kept his eyes on hers as he lowered his head towards her leg and pressed his lips to the inside of her knee. Meg stared at him as his hand lifted from her ankle and trailed up her calf. His fingers caught on smooth skin, trailed through the paths he’d never taken before and curled beneath her knee. His lips continued to press there, his tongue coming out to caress her kneecap. Meg twitched beneath him, and her back arched a little as he spread her legs wider.

“You okay?” Castiel asked.

She nodded and her eyes opened wider when his hand curved down her thigh next, slipping toward the inner thigh and pulling her leg out a bit more. Meg moaned when the backs of his fingers just brushed her swollen wet flesh and he saw her hands tighten into fists on the bedspread tucked beneath her body. His eyes went over her body, noticing the glisten of sweat on her skin.

“Just need more,” she mumbled. “Going too slow.”

Castiel struggled to remember every text he’d read, every secret website he’d gone on. They all talked about Omegas needing action but also needing care. If he simply fucked her, it would be what she needed from any Alpha.

He didn’t want to be just any Alpha.

Groaning, he abandoned her kneecap to slide up her body, pressing his entire body into hers. His erection pressed between their bellies and he could feel her slick skin welcoming his weight. Castiel bracketed his arms to either side of her head and lowered his lips to lick at the top of her breasts. His teeth caught a nipple and tugged. Her loud moan made him smile and he did it until the nipple was bright red and erect. He nipped and sucked at the underside of her breasts next and felt her belly quiver beneath his touch as he shifted over her.

His teeth nipped at her breasts and Meg sighed, reaching up to his hair. “You’re gentler than I thought an Alpha would be,” she muttered as she slid her fingers into his hair and tugged a little. 

Castiel sighed and rose a little bit. “How did you expect me to be?” he asked as she dropped her head a bit toward him.

“Selfish, honestly.” She nuzzled his forehead. “Concerned with getting yourself off. You know. An Alpha.”

“You’re the most important thing in my world right now,” he murmured against the soft skin of her breast. “I just want to make you happy.”

Meg was quiet for a while, letting him nuzzle and suck and lick at her skin. Making her body hum and flush with pleasure was what he loved to do right now and he knew Meg was letting him. Not that it was a hardship. Castiel felt he could do this forever.

“My Alpha,” she purred against his forehead. 

Yes. Her Castiel, for now.

He rumbled a deeper note and suddenly scooted down between her legs, his open mouth colliding with her core. Meg yelped and jerked her hips away but his firm grip held her steady. His broad shoulders spread her legs wide and he impatiently hooked them over his arms before tugging her toward the end of the bed as he dropped to the floor on his knees. Meg threw her body into an arch as he licked and sucked at the soft slick between her legs. Her flavour was sharper here, still his favourite taste in the world, and he rolled his eyes behind his eyelids as he groaned against her. His fingers slid down her legs and he quickly slid his index finger inside of her. Meg made a soft, desperate sound as her hips canted upward toward him and made a pulsing movement. He could feel her body grasping at his finger and he quickly gave her a second, hearing her sigh of relief.

“This okay?” he asked, lifting his head to stare at her across her stomach.

Meg grasped his hair. “Yes, damn it, don’t stop!” she said in a loud commanding voice as she pushed his head back into place. Castiel chuckled and put his free arm across her stomach to hold her down as she tried to tighten her legs on his shoulders. His fingers slid in gentle but hard rhythm in and out of her lithe body, feeling her clench about him. Meg’s eyes were closed again, her face pinched with the need for release, and he’d never seen anything so beautiful. Lowering his head, he took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard.

“ _ Fuck!” _ Meg’s voice echoed about him as she came. The release that rippled through her body was harsh, he could feel the way her entire body clenched about him. She rose half off the bed, her thighs trapping his head, and she dug her fingers tight into his hair, holding him still as she whimpered and shook. Castiel continued to lick and suck at her cunt, feeling her body shake. 

Then, with a sigh, she laid back down and let go of his hair to cover her face with an arm. Castiel leaned his head over to her thigh and sucked a red mark onto her soft inner thigh before trailing his lips back up her knee. He stood up from the end of the bed and went to his bedside lamp, clicking it on. Meg’s body practically glowed in the soft yellow lighting and the shadows it revealed made his mouth water.

_ Beautiful Omega,  _ he thought.

Meg suddenly turned her head to the side. “Not...not sure I am, Clarence,” she breathed. Shit. He’d spoken out loud again. Ignoring his embarrassment, he stared down at her.

Castiel had been wrong earlier. Meg strung out,  _ soaking wet _ , glistening with sweat and cum. That was a beautiful sight to see her so wrecked by him. For him. He could taste her on his tongue and smell her in the air. He never wanted her to leave.

He debated on what to do. He knew what his instincts wanted him to do. Toss her over onto her belly, slide into her, bite her…

But no. He had to let her lead. Meg was...she needed some form of control, he could tell that much.

Castiel knelt beside the bed and rested his chin on the mattress as Meg lay before him. Reaching out, he hesitated only for a second before he put his palm flat to her neck. He traced it down over her body in a slow long movement, pausing at her breast to rub against a nipple before sliding down to her stomach. Meg’s head turned toward him and her eyes caught his. Castiel stared into her eyes for a long moment before he rose a little and curved his hand between her legs. Meg’s eyes rolled closed as he slid his middle finger inside her, finding her wet and still clenching.

“Need you,” she whispered. “Why’re you making me wait?”

“I don’t think you get it,” he said with a grin. “You’re beautiful when you’re moaning and desperate.”

Her eyes popped open as he swirled his thumb against her clit and a fierce look overcame her. Before he could dodge her, Meg rolled and pounced, knocking him to the floor. Her mouth crashed down onto his the moment they hit the floor together and her hands swept down to grab him by the wrists. Thrusting his hands over his head, she sucked at his tongue and bit at his lower lip, drawing him closer to her. With a grunt, she swivelled her smaller body atop his and scooted down a bit. Castiel gave up the idea of controlling her at this point and stared up at her as she reared back. Meg reached back and took hold of his cock, her hips arching as she slowly slid him inside of her. Castiel threw his head back and moaned, listening to her soft cry as her body rose over him a perfect bow. 

He hated that he could feel his knot building at the ruddy spot at his base, threatening to lock him inside of her. It was too soon, he needed more of her. 

Meg was surprisingly coherent for an Omega in the throes of heat. Her hips began to rise and fall in quick staccato movements and she didn’t seem to care if he followed behind her. Castiel struggled to get up, to get some balance back, and he quickly grasped her by the waist. Meg hissed at him but he only moved them so his back was to the mattress. Meg continued to bounce on him, fucking him with low moans of pleasure, and he closed his eyes as he let her find her rhythm on his body. With another low sound, more purr than moan, she rocked forward and curled her mouth into his neck.

She made mumbling sounds, barely audible for him to hear. But then her voice began to carry and her tone was feverish. “ _ My Alpha,” _ she whispered against his throat. “ _ My strong Alpha. Good Alpha. Want you to fuck me.” _

He shuddered and felt her squirming against him. It was all instinct now, telling him to fuck her within an inch of her life, to drive her into the floor. To plant his lips on her mating gland and bite hard.

But he’d promised. Castiel didn’t break his promises.

His hand went to the back of her neck and tightened there. He scruffed her with a gentle hand as if to make up for the fact he couldn’t use his teeth. Meg closed her eyes as an automatic response went through her body. He was being very gentle and his fingers weren’t tight. Instead, they were loosely massaging the tension out of her. Meg went limp and let him reach down with his other hand to guide her hips in a smoother rhythm. 

But her body wanted more tension, more heat, more more more. Soon, once she’d caught the rhythm, his knot began to grow and push against her lower lips, stretching the fragile skin there. It would catch now and again, and she moaned whenever it did. Castiel rubbed at her clit with his thumb though he kept his other hand on her neck, holding her still as he lifted his head to her breasts and began to suck and bite at her nipples. Meg keened and tossed her head back, her hips making faster jerking motions.

She was close.

Castiel’s Alpha growled in the satisfaction that she was responding so well to him and he quickly nipped against her breast before he leaned up and sucked a mark onto her neck. Her scent gland was throbbing and red. She was so close, he could feel it with the way her thighs were shaking. Her soft muttering of his name,  _ Cas Alpha Cas, _ and her omega scent spiking; it was too much. He needed her to come soon before he did otherwise this would never work.

Without thinking about it, he latched his lips about the gland on her neck and sucked hard. The result was volcanic. Meg’s thighs shook hard and her entire cunt contracted, spurting slick onto his cock and lap. Her arms flung around his back and she clutched him to her in her desperation. Castiel groaned and continued to suck at the gland as he pumped his hips into hers, the wet sound of skin slapping filling the air alongside Meg’s cries.

His knot suddenly grew to the point he couldn’t slip out of Meg and he caught inside of her with a deep, rumbling roar of pleasure and pain. Meg whimpered into his neck and he raked his teeth over her gland until she began to writhe again. His cock spurted inside of her, come wrung out of him in deep thrusts. The most he could do was ride the pulsing wave. 

“Meg, my perfect Omega, beautiful Omega,” he whispered against her throat once he left her gland alone. The harder he tried not to feel the pleasure, the harder it hit.

He’d been wrong. Meg wasn’t the only one wrecked by what was happening.

After a long, twitching moment, Meg’s head lifted from his shoulder. The glaze had temporarily left her eyes and she stared into his eyes in surprise.

“You’re something else, Clarence,” she whispered in a choked voice.

Castiel cleared his throat. “So are you.”

She grinned at him before rocking forward on a moan to nestle her head below his chin. Her arms stayed tucked between them and on a whim, Castiel wrapped his arms about her. It would be minutes before they could disentangle and he had no urge to leave her anytime soon. His cock kept pulsing and her body kept clenching, and that rhythm, old and known, seemed to be the centre of his world. At that moment, Castiel was certain that this time...this time it might be different for him.

This might just be the Omega for him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah no this is getting a plot, isn't it?


	8. You’re just the right amount of soft and hard I need in my life and it ruins me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg's heat deepens and Castiel keeps up as best he can by feeding and caring for her

Meg woke up in pain. It was a pain she was familiar with, the cramping and the cold chills of fever making her muscles ache. Her womb contracted on emptiness and her head hurt with the dull throb of a migraine. It felt, for lack of a better word, like a hangover. Her muscles felt as if she’d been pummelled and just when she thought she could fade back into sleep, her womb did a vicious twist that made her moan. It began a rhythmic clenching she could feel and she knew what it wanted. What it needed. Meg swallowed and almost choked. Her mouth was full of saliva and she was sure she was drooling on her pillow.

Her pillow shifted a little beneath her, a warm hard mass of muscle and soft skin. She moaned again when the pillow swivelled from under her and left her, depositing her into a pillowy softness of a nest. Taking with it all the warmth she had been relishing and greedily absorbing. Without that warmth, a chill went through her. Meg grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed it against her abdomen and turned onto her chest to bury her face in a blanket that smelled of sex, sweat and cologne. 

_ Alone. You’re alone. You lost your Alpha,  _ her Omega hindbrain complained.  _ Some Omega you are. _

Meg’s eyes popped open and she regretted it instantly when the bedside lamp shone in her eyes. Whining, she buried her head back into the blankets and nestled deeper until she was covered from head to toe. The slick between her legs was ruining the sheets, her hair was damp with sweat and her own skin smelled suspiciously like a blend of scents. Of Alpha and Omega. 

_ Her Alpha. _

_ Where was her Alpha? _

Meg’s hindbrain reared its ugly head and she felt the whine building in her throat again. She wanted to call for him but she couldn’t make her voice come to her lips. It was trapped in her head. Instead, she kept her head beneath the blanket and tried to ignore that stabbing pain deep in her body.

Then suddenly, there was a relief. It wasn’t much of one but relief all the same. A gentle hand slipped down the covers to find the small of her back, still left exposed by the duvet, and the warm pressure centred her. The fingers stroked the patch of skin for a second and Meg arched into the hand. 

“It’s okay,” Castiel’s gravelly voice growled above her somewhere, “I’m here.”

Meg sighed and turned over onto her back to look up at him. Castiel stood, naked, at the side of the bed with a glass of water in his hand and a carton of Chinese food in the other. “Back to bed,” she grumbled, reaching out to take him by the wrist. “Come on. Need you.”

He tugged back and refused to curl into her body the way she wanted him to. “You need to eat,” he said with a shake of his head. “You’re burning so many calories right now.”

“Need sex, don’t need food,” Meg groused as she dug her nails into his wrist just a little, just enough to sting him. To his credit, he didn’t jerk away. 

“Omega,” he drawled and the utter command in his voice, Alpha command, stilled her, left her breathless with wanting. As she stared up at him, her moist mouth went dry as she took him in. The lean muscling, the broad shoulders, the strip of a tattoo on his side. He was shivering from the cold outside the nest and she tugged on him again. He should join her, her Omega hindbrain insisted. He’d be warm with her. He’d warm her and she’d warm him.

Castiel resisted her bedroom eyes and the sultry moan she made when she kept touching him. “Omega,” he ordered in an even rough tone and this time she had to lick her lips with how hungry that voice made her. His voice changed to a low, dark note of command. “Stop.”

Immediately, she pokered up and stiffened until it actually hurt. At first, she was insulted he’d used that tactic on her and that it had worked. Then her Omega caught on and sent a wash of anxiety over her. 

_ Didn’t he want her? _

She must have said that out loud because he rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside her. “I want to feed you,” he explained as he wrapped a blanket about his waist, removing one source of utter temptation for her. One long leg propped up to cage her from getting away from him and he scooted forward so his legs bracketed her. “C’mere,” he said in a softer voice.

Grumbling in a good-natured way, Meg sat up and put her knee on his thigh. “I’m…” she shrugged, “Must be in a lull.”

“You’re more coherent now,” he agreed as he handed her the glass of water. “Drink that.”

Meg grudgingly did so, finding that the moment the cold water hit her lips she had to chug it down. It dribbled down her throat and breasts, suspending drops on her nipples, and she smacked her lips with satisfaction as she took a breath. Only to find Castiel staring wide-eyed at her. 

“What?” she garbled at him before letting loose a little hiccup. The sound made him smile and reach for the large carton of Chinese food next. Cold egg rolls and chicken balls with spiced noodles. She’d mixed them together before, claiming to love the flavour of sweet and sour mixed with spice, and Castiel had shown his distaste, preferring for his food to be kept in separate cartons. The smell, to Meg, was intoxicating but not quite on the level as Castiel’s oddly seductive scent.

He ignored the way she was sniffing at him and reached with a bare hand into the carton to pluck out a chicken ball for her. He held it up, dripping the sauce on his fingers, and pressed it to her lips. Meg sunk her teeth neatly into the cold meat and dough and took a hefty bite. Castiel’s fingers smelt of the sweet and sour sauce, and unable to resist him she licked his thumb. She saw how his eyes darkened when she did that. She would have continued to happily lick and suck at his fingers but Castiel plucked up a noodle next and sucked it into his mouth.

That action alone made her moan and though he didn’t look at her she saw him grinning.

“So why do you live alone?” she asked as she fished an egg roll out of the carton and crunched down.

Castiel blinked as he watched her teeth neatly snap it in half. “I’m not alone.”

“Cats don’t count as people, Clarence,” she said.

He shrugged. “They do to me.” He picked up another noodle and slurped it up before picking up a broken bit of egg roll and chewing. “I thought Omegas weren’t talkative during heats.”

Meg chewed on her own egg roll and arched an amused brow at him.

“I did think that until you,” Castiel insisted, finally looking at her.

“And Alphas are usually all bluster and rough as fuck when it comes to sex. Obsessed with proving how ‘Alpha’ they are, right?” Meg countered. “But you’re not like that. You’re not like the Alphas I’ve known before.”

“Are you complaining?” he challenged as he found another chicken ball, soaked in red sauce, and held it out for her. Meg snatched his wrist in her hand and held it steady as she leaned in. She ran her tongue from his palm to the piece of food before sucking it and his index finger into her mouth. She let her teeth grate roughly over his finger and heard him growl in a soft way. Meg sucked on his finger for just a moment longer before sitting back and chewing on the bit of food.

At his heated look, she shrugged. “Not sure. Ask me again later.”

His eyes seemed to go black then but he said nothing, choosing instead to feed her bits of food and as she chewed he devoured the noodles. They ate in silence for a while before finally, the carton was empty and she was just sitting there between his raised legs, feeling his body heat warm her. Her internal temperature was starting to plummet as the itch on her glands began again. Self consciously, she wrapped her arms about her chest and shuddered. 

Castiel’s narrowed look pinned her in her place when she dared to look back at him. He leaned across her to drop the carton on the bedside table and she groaned at the contact of his chest against hers. Her nipples hardened to aching and the slick between her legs seemed to pool on the bedspread beneath her. All from that simple contact. She twitched hungrily for him but he only stayed against her. He drew back just enough to look into her eyes and his breath brushed her lips, making her shudder and close her eyes a little.

“Well?” he asked. “Are you complaining that I’m not like the Alphas you’re used to?” 

Meg gaped at him.

His large hand came down to her soft inner thigh and he spread her leg wider, hooking it over his own thigh. 

“Meg?” he asked though he looked down between them. He cupped her between the legs and slid a finger inside of her, causing her to moan and clutch at his shoulders. “Are you complaining,  _ Omega?” _

His finger moved slowly, in and out, and sent her world right off its axis when his thumb joined in to circle her clit. Then, too soon, he stopped moving. 

“No, no, no,” she whispered as the heat flushing through her stole her usual teasing senses. 

“No?” he asked.

“Don’t stop,” she said as she tried to reach for him again. He batted her hand away and rose to his knees. He dumped her onto her back and the hand between her legs pressed tighter against her cunt, forcing her to spread her legs wide as he stroked through the wet folds to find her clit. When he gave her a hard rub that forced stars to explode behind her eyelids, Meg cried out his name. She heard him murmur an answer and move over her. He shifted his weight and managed to get a shoulder beneath her one leg, pushing it high in the air. The sheet he had over his waist fell away but before Meg could look her eyeful he was sliding into her with a slow thrust that stole her breath.

“Did you want me to be like other Alphas?” he asked in too neutral a tone and Meg knew her mistake earlier. He didn’t like being compared.  _ She’d hurt his feelings. _

A strange urge to soothe him filled her and she reached up between them to stroke her hands down his chest and back.

“No,” she said as she arched her neck a little and gasped when his cock bumped against her cervix with the way her body was folded up. “God, no.”

“Are you sure?” he drawled in a slow voice, teasing her with a shallow thrust before dragging out of her in a motion too slow to be satisfying. Her womb contracted in a vicious cramp and her Omega hindbrain went from sated to frantic. She needed him, couldn’t he see that?

“Only Alpha I want,” she grunted as she dug her nails into his shoulder and thrust her hips up. The action encased him completely inside her and they both groaned, his head dropping a little. Meg smoothed her hand up his chest to cup his cheek. “My Alpha.”

Something flickered in Castiel’s eyes, something rough, feral but almost sweet too. It was gone before she could grasp it and he was pumping into her hard, making her forget all about that look.

Meg threw her head back and sighed with content as he fucked her into the softness that surrounded them, his head bowed and his shoulders and back flexing in rhythm with his hips. She kept her leg up on his shoulder and hooked the other about his waist as she rolled her hips back at him. Castiel didn’t ask her more questions, didn’t do more than fuck into her the way she’d wanted him to. His one hand went to the back of her neck and skimmed over the mating gland there, rasping the irritated skin. Meg cried out and lifted herself onto her elbows, nudging his head with her nose before planting her lips firmly on his neck gland. Castiel’s sounds became nearly inhuman as he began to pound into her, so hard that she had to drop her head back and let her teeth chatter from the force of it.

Castiel suddenly groaned and she felt an incredible pressure just before his knot popped inside of her. It slid against her inner walls and with a cry she arched her back and came with a blinding force, unable to even speak coherently to cry his name. All that came out was a mixture of ‘Yes’ and ‘Alpha’ that sounded so garbled it barely felt as if it had passed her own lips. Castiel groaned her name and did a hard flex with his hips, driving so deep inside of her as he came. Meg felt come, his and hers, dribble out through the knot as she stared in wonder up at him.

Castiel’s shoulders relaxed and he slumped over her, his forehead pressing into hers. He gulped for air and Meg breathed him in, savouring the way he shuddered and thrust against her. His blue eyes flicked over her face with a curious intensity before settling on her lips. Meg licked her lower lip and immediately he bent his head and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. His tongue swept against hers before he sank his teeth into her lip so sharp that she tasted blood. The blood he licked away with a moan before breaking away. His arms braced about her head and he looked down into her face.

“I...uh…” His hips did a stuttering thrust against hers and Meg hiccuped as he hit a spot inside of her that made her see stars. “I think we’re supposed to be the other way...you facing down, on your belly. For this to be comfortable.”

“Need it this way,” Meg said as she began tracing her fingers across his chest.

“Right,” he mumbled. For a moment he looked ready to say something before he chose to instead shrug. “Let’s get comfortable then.”

Meg yelped as he suddenly rolled to the right to the side of the bed, away from the massive wet spot they’d created. The knot tugged at her inner walls and they were so locked together that all she could do was hold on. Castiel sprawled on his back and stared up at her as she straddled his hips. She couldn’t help the hip roll she did and he shuddered beneath her.

For a moment, the haze was gone and Meg was grateful to him though all she gave him was a smug smirk. “Your bed’s gonna need a new mattress,” she said. “For all the slick we’re leaving on this.”

Castiel shrugged. “Best use it’s seen in a long time.”

Meg threw her head back and laughed, her whole body shaking. At first, she thought she heard him chuckle but when she looked he was staring at her with that odd intensity again. With a grunt, he sat up and cradled her back in his arms. His fingers slid up to her mating gland and circled there, the inflamed tissue prickling at his touch. But all he did was massage the skin around it and her muscles relaxed.

“Is this...okay?” he asked. “You’re okay?”

Meg nodded. “You?”

He hesitated and instead of answering her he lifted his chin and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Rest,” he said. “I think it’s only going to get worse from here.”

“Worse, better, either way…” Meg swivelled her hips and he shuddered again beneath her as his knot tugged on her cunt. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

Castiel groaned and she could feel him starting to swell and harden inside of her. “You should rest.”

“And you should definitely fuck me again,” Meg said with an arch of her brow. “Don’t you want to?”

His eyes were dark again as they trailed over her body as she began to rock atop him and his hands went to her hips. “It’s the only thing I want to do right now,” he admitted.

“Good,” Meg said and she closed her eyes to enjoy the way he was starting to respond to her sensuous movements. She sucked in a breath as her entire body quivered with anticipation. Castiel kissed his way between her breasts and she wrapped her arms tight about his shoulders to hold him closer. 

“Good,” she repeated on a breathy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *narrowly dodges the plot bus* missed me.


	9. We're starting to smell alike, might as well get married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a marathon and Meg isn't running out of steam yet, but does need some TLC, which Castiel provides. Because he's a good Alpha.

There reached a point that even Meg, lost in her heat, realized that something had to be done about her condition. Or rather, the state of it and what it had resulted in. The bedroom positively reeked of sex and sweat, and she was a little sticky with slick. Not that all of her particularly cared, considering how it made her Omega practically preen in enjoyment. She managed to get some sense back into herself and it was a struggle. It was just that sleeping on a wet spot in between bouts of rough fucking was slowly starting to irritate her skin. She could feel the rash starting on the small of her back.

Castiel was busy sucking on her gland as his hips did minute but deep flexes into hers, spend and knot connecting them, and didn’t seem to care that she kept shifting beneath him. He actually seemed to be interpreting it as her wanting more. Meg grumbled as the wet spot saturated the crest of her ass and with a grunt, she tried to buck her hips to get out of it. Castiel made a sound, not unlike a growl and suddenly his hands pinned her down, his tongue lashing out against her gland as if to tame her with that caress. Damn it, Meg thought, but it worked. Her entire body went pliant and soft and a gush of slick dribbled down her thighs in reaction as his tongue worked absolute magic on the swollen gland.

“Clarence,” she muttered against the top of his head. “Hey, angel face, stop for a second.”

“If you’re not incoherent,” he declared, lifting his lips just a little, “then I didn’t fuck you well enough.”

“Oh, no complaints there,” Meg said and she squeaked as he thrust harder against her. His cock actually bumped her cervix and dragged out against her inner walls so hard that she felt a whine building in her throat for him to never stop. But that damned wetness… “Clarence, you gotta stop for a second.”

He sighed and lifted his head again from her gland. His arms braced over her head and he stared down at her, concern etched on his face. “Something wrong?” he asked. “Did I...did I do something wrong?”

Meg reached up his shoulders to cradle his face in her hands, fingers caressing the top of his ears. “No, pretty boy, we’re fine. I’m just tired of lying in a wet space. My skin’s itchy. Sensitive skin and all that.”

“Oh…” Castiel frowned. “Right.”

His knot was deflating enough that when he pulled back he slipped out of her body. Meg sighed at the loss and watched as he moved back onto his heels, staring at her across the mattress. Reaching out, she stroked down his chest and stared up at him. His blue eyes were darting over her and trying to sort out what to do, and she could see the wheels turning in his head.

“We ruined the mattress,” he said after a hesitation.

“Said we would, remember?” Meg mumbled. For a moment that haze had been gone and she could think clearly. But the haze returned in a rush and suddenly she moaned, rolling to her belly. “Oh, God.”

Her body arched as a vicious cramp tore through her. She could sense rather than see Castiel’s worry and blindly she reached out to touch his knee, hoping he’d come back to her. But as if he’d evaporated, he wasn’t there.

“No, no, no,” she breathed into the pillow, trying to let his scent steady her. She inhaled deeply and lay flat on her belly, trying to get her wind back to find him, wherever he had gone.

The cramps worsened until she could barely breathe anymore and that wretched pain intensified. “Cas,” she muttered and just as she was about to scream, gentle hands turned her over. They smoothed down her body and went beneath her shoulder and legs. Two strong arms scooped her up and pulled her into a hard chest that smelt of sweat and old cologne. 

“I didn’t leave,” he said. “But you said you weren’t comfortable.”

“I did,” Meg agreed in a muzzy sense of truth. “Where’re we goin’?” 

He didn’t speak as he carried her out of the bedroom and down the hall, using his foot to swing open doors. Meg’s eyes had to adjust to the brightness, realizing it was likely midday. An absurd thought made her giggle and Castiel glanced down at her as they headed for the end of his hall.

“What?” he asked.

“Just realized you’ve been giving me orgasms on the hour, Clarence. I’ve never had twelve orgasms before noon before,” she said, feeling loopy.

He snorted. “Well, I’m not like other Alphas,” he said with a smack of pride in his town.

“Mm, no you’re not,” Meg agreed. She nuzzled his chest as he carried her into his small bathroom and set her down on the lip of the tub. 

“Can you stand?” he asked. Meg felt the jello-y nature of her legs and shook her head. Castiel sighed and reached over to turn on the taps to piping hot water. 

“Are you gonna get me clean only to get me dirty again, Clarence?” Meg asked with an arched brow.

“Probably,” he said, looking down at the water. He swirled his fingers in it to test the temperature and then picked her up again. Meg yelped as he set her in the water, the hot water stinging her buttocks and back. She tried to lurch out but he pushed her back gently. “Relax, Meg.”

Something dark in his tone settled her and she sighed as she stretched her legs out and pushed herself back into the water. Castiel watched her warily for a moment before nodding and picking up the washcloth. He hadn’t bothered to dress and he moved to the sink, running the water to cold. Meg watched as he quickly washed his body and a growl built in her throat as she realized he would smell like soap now.

Not like her.

His eyes caught hers through the mirror’s reflection as he ran the cloth under the tap again and quickly sponged the soap off. He did it all without any expression before turning back to her. Meg rose to her seat in the tub and snatched him by the wrist, drawing him over. Castiel made a muffled sound of surprise as she pulled him down to her level, leaned in and nosed his gland where his scent was strongest. She drew on his skin with her lips and heard his muffled moan as she sucked. When he forcibly detached himself from her, she grunted and reached up again, only to have her hands batted away.

“Meg, you have to relax,” he said as he knelt beside the tub. “Try to relax.”

She made a face. “You try to relax when your body is aching to get fucked and your Alpha is more concerned with washing you off of him,” she grumbled.

Castiel blinked. “I was itchy.”

“Likely story,” she said before turning in the tub and facing the wall. 

Castiel sighed behind her and she heard his hand in the water just before a washcloth began to slip up and down her skin in long strokes. The gentleness of his actions was startling compared to how he’d pounded her into the mattress earlier and made her scream his name. Castiel washed the crusted sweat and come off of her body with gentle thoroughness and eventually she relaxed.

His hand slipped between her legs and she clamped them together to hold his hand steady. The washcloth both irritated and stimulated her clit, forcing her to breathe heavier than before. Castiel’s own breathing deepened and she arched her back, pressing her hips back towards his hand as he toyed with her. His fingers slid between the slickness of her, moving in and out until she started to moan into the surface of the hot water. 

“Easy,” he said. “I was trying to make you comfortable.”

“Should have thought of that before you started fingering me,” she groused into the water. As if to punish that bratty remark, he gave her clit a hard swirl of his thumb and set her eyes rolling back into her head.

“Get up,” he ordered. The water sloshed off her body as she scrambled to obey, getting to her feet in the water, and she turned to see Castiel still sitting beside the tub, staring at her. Something flickered in his expression, something like adoration, as he drew her out of the tub and to her ass on the lip of it. His hands skimmed over her thighs, again and again, causing her skin to prickle, and she felt his scruffy jaw brush against her knee.

“You smell like my soap,” he commented. “Not sure I like that as much as your usual scent.”

“Mmph,” Meg mumbled as his teeth went to her knee and he nibbled his way down. She balanced her one leg over his shoulder as he licked a stripe up her wetness before settling on her stomach, nipping at her belly button and then making his way up to her neck. She knew exactly where he was going but it was still a surprise when he sucked her gland next and made her knees wobble. Meg moaned and arched into him.

“Smell better here,” he grunted against her neck before nipping the gland. His teeth held the skin there and Meg froze, waiting for him to bite. Breaking blood on a scent gland wasn’t the end of the world but it was a predecessor to biting a mating gland.

But he moved on and she felt both a surge of relief and disappointment.

He continued to lave his tongue against her wet skin until her eyes closed and she began to relax into him. Her body was feeling loose and languid, each muscle relaxing as his hands swept over her limbs, massaging her.

“Good Alpha,” she whispered with her eyes half-closed.

Castiel lifted his head just a little and stared into her face. “Am I?”

“Mm, best Alpha,” she agreed. 

“Such a good Omega,” he answered, “just relax for me.”

Her head lolled back and she started to fall back into the water, only for Castiel to catch her and roll her onto her back on the cold linoleum. His hand went to the back of her neck to cradle her head and Meg scooted her hips up onto his thighs before he thrust into her. They both moaned at the first thrust and Meg swept her hands down his chest to just above his cock. He began to rock into her in a pace that was rapidly edging on out of control.

“Better?” he ground out between clenched teeth.

“So much better,” Meg moaned as he fucked her into the floor and out of that haze that had been troubling her. She wrapped her legs about his hips and held on for dear life as he began to move harder into her body, each thrust making her teeth chatter. Bracing her arms on the tub’s side, Meg almost prayed that she’d be able to walk after this. Not that she minded, not really.

There was something absolutely intoxicating about seeing Castiel edging on out of control right now and she was determined to enjoy it.

When she came for the thirteenth time that day and screamed his name, Meg didn’t miss the pride on Castiel’s face just before it contorted in pleasure and he plunged into her one last time with a satisfied grunt. He collapsed atop her body and pressed her into the floor, leaving Meg to pant and moan with each twitch he did as his knot pressed deeper inside of her.

“You’re going to ruin me for any other Alpha, you know,” she said between gulps of air.

“I hope so,” was his quiet answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look ma, I've got no plot


	10. We keep going like this I’ll think you’re trying for a new world record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which peaches and tables get involved. Because yall need some sweet in your lives?

Castiel was feeling raw. In the best sense of the word, he supposed. He’d never had a marathon of sex before, especially heat sex. His body ached in all the right places, from head to toe, while his brain was struggling to keep up with the racing of his thoughts. He went from lust to concern to lust faster than the speed in which he was coming inside of his Omega. Though being an Alpha meant he was technically equipped with the stamina and lucidity to deal with an Omega in heat— barring him entering a rut soon— Castiel’s more rational brain was still dominant enough to be sure that everything was kept mindful of Meg’s needs. She was surprisingly not very needy for being an Omega in heat, and he’d read literature about that, but it didn’t mean he didn’t care. 

He found himself  _ obsessed _ with making her happy. When she smiled at him as he fed her, he’d preened and had to stop himself from forcing her to eat the entire carton just to be sure she had the right amount of energy. He’d promptly scavenged more food from his fridge for her, giving up leftovers and sandwich meats faster than he’d had before. He made her drinks and kept her hydrated. As she slept on a blanket on his couch, he’d changed the sheets so her nest would be cleaner. She’d been unhappy about that. She’d promptly snatched the dirtied sheets back and spread them atop and then promptly fucked him atop them as if to prove a point.

Considering Meg smelled like him now, Castiel really didn’t mind. He’d managed to get some Gatorade into her and left her nursing the bottle as he went to pay the delivery guy for the groceries. The minute the door had been closed she’d all but attacked him at the doorway when he took too long to collect the bags. He’d had to fuck her against a wall then, hearing her wailing moans as he fit his knot into her waiting body and stifling those delicious sounds with his hand. 

She’d bitten him hard on the palm then and he’d wanted to bite her back. Turn her over and nip at that swollen gland on the back of her neck.  _ His gland. _ Castiel dismissed that thought but it kept...niggling at him. The demands Meg had made weren’t unreasonable, he sensed that she was very proud by nature, but they were unusual. Though his experience with April had been scarring, Castiel knew the traditional position was on all fours for their kind. Biting was a natural progression to connect the Omega to the Alpha. That instinctive need to turn her over to watch himself pound into her, to see her gland red and swollen for  _ him _ , was an impatient need. But he assumed that Meg wasn’t like April and wanted to see who was fucking her instead of picturing someone else.

Castiel wanted that to be true as much as he wanted to pound into her from behind and watch the gland on the back of her neck glisten red from his bite. He just couldn’t be sure of her and it weighed on his confidence heavily when he had his moments of perfect coherence. But despite that, he was more concerned with taking care of Meg. When she slept, he’d cuddle her and soothe her as best as he could as she twitched and writhed with feverish dreams. When she was awake, and not feeling the need to fuck him, he talked low to her and stroked her, made sure she was happy.

Castiel wasn’t sure what it was about that inclination but just doing that felt fulfilling.

He was dozing on his back, a little worn out as his natural body clock told him it was time to sleep when he felt gentle fingers sliding up and down his chest. Grumbling, he kept his hand over his eyes and yawned, not wanting to get up quite yet. Meg should be sleeping. He’d been almost brutal last time, pinning her down with her body folded up a little so he could move deep inside her until she screamed for more. She’d enjoyed it, considering how she’d called his name over and over again, but she’d been fast asleep after. Surely…

“ _ Alpha,”  _ Meg’s voice breathed against his stomach and, like an obedient pet, his cock stirred. He heard her chuckling and he struggled to wake up fully, knowing he needed to be fully alert. Castiel reached for her but found his hands swatted away while a soft tongue slid over his stomach. 

“Meg?” He removed his hand and opened his eyes to look down at her. “What are you…”

Her dark eyes flicked up at him. “Making my Alpha happy.”

“I’d be happier if you were up here,” he grumbled. It was true. He craved having her atop him and tasting her the way he might have craved a decadent meal.

Meg flung her hair to the side, so the heavy blonde locks draped like a soft curtain over his thighs and flicked her eyes up to him. “Maybe this makes me happy,” she purred as she lapped at his stomach with her tongue in tiny kitten licks.

“Meg,” he warned. She ignored him and hummed. “ _ Omega.”  _

Her eyes darted up in a challenge to him just before she dipped her head and sucked the tip of him into her mouth. Castiel fisted the bedsheet in his hands and groaned, flinging his head back. His eyes stayed on the ceiling but he didn’t even see it. His senses centred solely on the feel of Meg’s mouth slipping up and down his cock with expert care. 

Gently, he reached down with a hand and stroked her cheek, feeling the bulge his cock made in her mouth. Meg sighed against him in contentment and began to lazily suck and lick at him as if she had all the time in the world. Her heat must be giving her some relief, he thought just before her mouth dipped and she  _ nipped _ at him. His back arched and he groaned aloud. Meg’s chuckle was breathy before she returned to teasing him with more sucks and licks.

“Meg, you…” He couldn’t manage a decent thought if he tried when she was toying with him so perfectly.

“Mm?” Meg asked and her eyes rolled up at him across his stomach. She drew back a bit with an audible pop and grinned at him. “Something to say, Clarence?”

That she was this coherent to tease him was beyond belief and he glared at her. Meg tossed her hair back with a giggle and rose off the bed on wobbly legs. She was a sight, naked and debauched as she was, and when she headed for the door, Castiel recovered enough of his equilibrium to snarl.

“Come back here,” he ordered.

But...she resisted the command in his voice. She was  _ walking away from him _ . Castiel’s Alpha brain started to rear its head in incredulous anger that she wasn't here with him where he needed her. Where she should be.

“I’m hungry,” she said, just enough of a whine in her voice to attract his attention. Had he not been feeding her? Was she weak?

He sat up in a rush and planted his feet to the ground. Meg squeaked and took off for his kitchen with Castiel in hot pursuit, his heavier body making thumping sounds on the hardwood. Meg was laughing at him,  _ laughing, _ as she put the dining room table between them. His cats eyed them curiously from the windowsill but made no move as if they could sense the tension between them.

Meg’s grin was as wild as her eyes. “Sure you don’t want to take care of your little,” her eyes dropped to his erect cock, “problem by yourself?”

Castiel’s gaze flattened a little. “Come here.”

“Nah uh. I’m starving for something more than your cock,” Meg said, mirroring his movements as he came around the table toward her, keeping the table between them.

“I doubt that,” Castiel snapped. He knew he was edging into a bit of rut right now and he was playing into her hands but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted more of her. How could she be so lucid in heat when he read Omegas lost themselves in it? She must be different.  _ Special Omega,  _ his Alpha hindbrain murmured in his ear,  _ you should bite her.  _ Instead, Castiel planted his hands on the table and leaned forward. “Come here.”

Her slick was dribbling down her legs and he could smell her excitement in the air. Rich chocolate and peanut butter coated his tongue and his eyes darted to her gland to see it red and throbbing on her neck. Meg reached down and swiped her fingers through her sex. She held up her glistening fingers and grinned at him before doing something he’d never thought would be sexy. She smeared her own slick across her gland.

Castiel pounced. Meg shrieked in playful fear as he snatched her by the waist and hauled her up onto the table, spreading her legs and hooking them about his hips. Castiel bypassed her lips and went straight for the scent gland on her neck, sucking it into his mouth where her flavour, doubled now by her actions, exploded on his tongue.

“Oh,” Meg whispered against his ear. “Oh, fuck, do it. Bite me.”

Castiel’s teeth grated on the edge of that swollen gland but he didn’t bite down. He wanted to drive into her again and again, make her see she was meant for him, bite her gland, make her beg for him the way he wanted to beg for her, but he couldn’t. He’d promised her.

Instead, he slipped his tongue out and sucked hard on her gland before hooking her legs over his elbows and hauling her into his body. She rubbed up against him with a gasp as he manoeuvred his hips and slid into her with a moan she echoed on a sob. He didn’t give her a reprieve. As she cried out, he slid in and out of her with increasing intensity, until the table was skittering below them. Castiel didn’t let up from sucking her gland, his hands anchoring her thighs against him. Meg grunted, groaned, cried, and he tried to ride out the wave of her clenching so he could focus better. But it was nearly impossible. Her cunt drew him deeper and deeper until he had her body in the perfect position and he was rubbing up against her inner walls, hearing her breath come out of her in throaty gasps.

“ _ Omega,” _ he whispered against her throat. “ _ Perfect. You’re perfect. Just for me.” _

Meg’s teeth chattered as he pounded into her but her arms wrapped around his shoulders and tugged him down into her body. “Tell me again,” she whispered. “Tell me, Alpha.”

“You belong to me,” he whispered, not feeling a moment’s regret for saying that. Later he might regret it. But he felt her shudder around him and hold on tighter, her legs clenching on his arms. Castiel’s fingers slid down her thighs and he felt her slick, hot and dripping, mixed with come and sweat. It sent something sparking inside of him and he had to move his head to the side to bite into her shoulder as gently as possible. He tasted her skin and felt the swell of her skin between his teeth but she only moaned and drew him closer until he was so wrapped within her body he couldn’t move if he tried.

She was clenching now, pulsing around him with moans in his ears sweet and uninhibited. Castiel felt his knot slipping inside of her, felt it catch and drag, and then...stop. He couldn’t move. Gasping in her ear, he gave her one last thrust before collapsing against her, body pumping into hers with tiny movements as he felt her flutter around him. Meg’s head was thrown back in a noiseless cry, mouth agape and eyes closed. Castiel nuzzled her neck and lifted his head to kiss her mouth, feeling her fluttering around him, drawing more out of him. Then he couldn’t keep his head up anymore. He let it thump onto the table beside her head and moaned.

“I think I’m dying,” Meg said. “This must be what dying feels like.”

“Like...an orgasm?” Castiel gasped.

“That’ll be it. What a way to go,” she groaned. 

He snorted. “I still don’t get how you’re still so clearheaded through all this, Meg.”

“Must be because you’re fucking me so good,” Meg muttered before pressing a kiss to his temple. “It comes and goes. Hurts less. Starving though.”

“I should feed you again,” Castiel said and he rose. Promptly he sank back into her arms. “But not right now. I can’t move.”

To prove his point, he tugged on his knot and heard her deep moan.

“See?” he said.

“You did that deliberately just to make me moan,” Meg accused.

“I love that sound,” he mumbled against her throat, unable to stop himself from smiling. “Don’t you?”

Meg sighed. “Well, we’re going to be stuck here for a while.”

Castiel lifted his head and stared into her face. Her eyes were glazed, her lips soft and swollen. She looked lost still though he could tell she was fighting it. Her heat was swirling inside of her, despite how deep Castiel had fucked her. He moved his hand between them and stroked up and down her torso, feeling lithe muscles shift beneath his palm. When he brushed against her lower abdomen, he thought he could feel the pulses going through her.

When he glanced at her eyes, he saw her staring at him.

“Why are you so sweet to me?” she asked in a slurring voice.

He cracked a grin. “I don’t know. Maybe I think you need it.”

“So sweet I might die,” Meg said before with a groan she ground up against him. 

“Mm.” Castiel looked down between them and stroked his hand down her body. His hand turned over and he stroked where they were connected, feeling the bulge of his knot and the wetness dribbling from between them. She moaned when he stroked her velvety soft skin and twitched. He glanced up to see her watching him again. “Meg...how are you feeling?”

He swallowed down his nervousness for asking that question and waited.

“Like you fucked me to an inch of my life,” she mumbled, still grinding at him for friction. “You’re pretty good at this, you know.”

He couldn’t help the swell of pride in his eyes as he looked at her and grinned. His earlier misgivings were almost gone now.

Meg looked away from him and sighed. “We’re so close to the kitchen,” she whined and he heard her stomach rumble. This time the need in her expression wasn’t for sex but for food. It had been hours since they’d eaten though he kept plying her with liquids. The time she’d broken for the bathroom he’d paced and growled to himself until she was out and in his arms again as if she’d  _ missed _ him. The problem was the massive knot connecting them. He couldn’t break away quite yet.

“Hold on to me,” he ordered and her arms slid about his shoulders as he scooped her up by her thighs and stepped back from the table. He carried her to his kitchen and heard her moan as his knot jostled her inside. He had to stagger a little as he felt a fresh spurt of come escape him but he clung to her and pressed her up to one side of his fridge. Meg stroked her hands all over him as if she couldn’t help himself.

Castiel wasn’t exactly sure why he was so obsessed with feeding her but he needed to be sure she was sated and happy in a way that felt instinctual. He propped open his fridge door and blindly plucked out a peach.

Meg arched her brow as if to say ‘Really?” but when he pressed it to her lips she took a large bite. The moan that followed made his cock harden further inside of her but he ignored it. Meg continued to nibble and suck on the juices, her eyes never leaving his.

Castiel knew he’d never eat a peach again the same way.

Meg smacked her lips as she nibbled on the remains of it before sucking the pit into her mouth and spitting it out over his shoulder obscenely. At his look, she grinned. “How many of those you got?” she asked.

Castiel swallowed. “A basket.”

Meg’s grin turned Cheshire-like. “Bring it to the bedroom with us.”

Castiel knew she was coherent but couldn’t keep the surprise out of his eyes. “We’ll get messy.”

“God, I hope so,” Meg said as she snagged the basket from him and wrapped her arms about his shoulders again, bumping his spine with the cardboard. She nudged her knees into his hips. “Come on, angel. Let me ride you back to the bedroom and then you can ride me.”

He rolled his eyes at her lewd joke but had to smile as he closed the door to the fridge. Unable to resist, he ducked his head down and kissed her on her sweetened lips, tasting peach, tasting Meg, and knowing he’d never want to taste another flavour. She continued to giggle and laugh as he stumbled his way back to the bedroom where he decided to make good on the idea of using peaches in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a plot dodging mastermind


	11. What if this ends and we’re not ready for it to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end, even if we never want them to

Sometimes, it seemed like life was unfair.

Her heat had broken early morning but Meg wasn’t moving to clean up or take care of herself quite yet. The haze was gone, the burning need to be filled and have an orgasm after orgasm was gone. Her uterus no longer contracted viciously, her stomach didn’t hurt, and the slick, though there, was no longer drenching her. Everything felt so...good. Meg had never felt this good after a heat before. Like she could run miles and run some more. Almost like she wanted something sugar sweet and perfect to devour.

Soft breaths shifted her hair off of her neck and she froze when she realized she was wrapped up in a pair of warm muscled arms. Her body tensed instinctively but the arms squeezed and a soft murmur behind her soothed the nervousness. She wasn’t being hurt. Alpha...Castiel wouldn’t hurt her.

Meg lay in his arms, listening to his breathing, as she mused over the past four days. Her heat had been intense but she’d been able to, strangely, stay coherent and focussed. Focussed on her Alpha and his drive to protect and care for her. She hadn’t expected to like it so much but she did. There was something to be said for having someone dote on you. Fuck you to oblivion sure, but this sense of pure devotion was...nice.

Castiel mumbled something against the back of her neck and nestled his head against the crook of her shoulder, sighing and reaching down with one hand past her belly. Meg felt a fullness within her and blinked when he pressed down on her flat stomach. Something sticky and warm oozed out of her cunt and Meg squirmed a little, trying to keep it in. Castiel mumbled again, set his teeth in her shoulder, and gathered up the bit of slick and come on his fingers. He wiped it on the bed and then Meg felt his breathing even out again.

Slowly, not to disturb him, she twisted within his arms so that they were nose to nose. His hand curled about her hip and he murmured but didn’t wake up. Instead, he drew her hips forward and sighed. Meg stared at him as he slept beside her, soft rumbling escaping his chest. His sounds weren’t annoying. They were almost endearing. For the first time, she found snoring rather cute.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Scooting closer, she pressed her nose to his collarbone and inhaled. He smelt like her, like him,  _ them _ , and it was the best thing she’d ever smelt. Meg frowned to herself and nuzzled closer. Without waking, his hand swept down her back to her hip and he grunted in his sleep as he pulled her against him. Meg sighed and closed her eyes again. She reached out and stroked down his chest. His skin was tacky, a combination of their sweat and spend making his skin so soft but sticky. Meg had the absurd thought of leaning over to lick him and dismissed it. He was sleeping for the first time in days. She knew she’d been exhausting. She’d made it her Omega business to be exhausting.

Castiel sighed when she shifted from the bed. Meg narrowly avoided his hands grabbing her, instead slipping beneath his arms and crawling from the destroyed nest that was still damp and reeking of sex. Meg ran her hand through her knotted hair and sniffed at her armpit, making a face at the intense smell of sweat. But she also smelled of him and that wasn’t so bad. As she rubbed tiredly at her face, Meg glanced down at Castiel still sleeping in the bed and bit into her lower lip. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with him, snuggle into his arms and let him hold her.

Instead, she snatched a large sweater from his closet, backed away and headed to the bathroom down the hall. Two cats waited for her and meowed pathetically, so she stopped at the kitchen to feed them first. The plumper of the two grumbled as it ate but the bigger cat purred when she stroked its back. Satisfied, Meg backed off and went to the bathroom. There she cranked on the hot water and found a towel hanging behind the door. The towel smelt of Castiel too and she buried her face in it, wishing it would trigger her heat again. But instead, it only made her hindbrain purr in contentment. If she’d been a cat, she might have twitched her tail.

She stepped under the spray and sighed as it struck her chilled skin. Suddenly, Meg wanted to cry and she hated it as she let the water soak her hair. She hated that she could feel the bruises not aching as much as before. That her womb wasn’t contracting out of desire, that her clit wasn’t throbbing so insistently. Everything felt so different. She soaped up with his washcloth and used his body wash to cleanse herself. With each pass of the washcloth, she was getting rid of his scent. She hated that too.

Her hand caught on a bite mark on her shoulder but it was too far away from being in her gland. He’d respected that. Her heart banged harder in her chest. “Don’t be stupid. He was helping you,” she whispered as she scrubbed. Four days of heat sex had left her skin tacky, her hair a gnarled rat’s nest, and it took two rinses before she felt marginally clean again, before her hair hung in wet tendrils about her head.

She hated that clean feeling.

Grinding her teeth together, Meg cranked the water off and set about drying herself. Though her hair was still wet, she flipped the heavy sweater on and let it hang to her knees before opening the door.

A bleary-eyed and naked Castiel greeted her, the cats twining themselves around his ankles. But he was ignoring them. His blue eyes were fixed on her.

“You left,” he said. Bluntly. As if she’d hurt him.

“Had to shower,” she said, turning away to snatch his mouthwash from the sink. She rinsed her mouth quickly and spat the blue liquid into the basin before standing up, wiping at her mouth.

Castiel stared at her through the mirror and Meg shifted her thighs together at the look in his eyes. His gaze wandered down her body until it landed somewhere in the vicinity of her covered ass and she blinked when she saw him bite his lower lip.

“What?” she asked.

He shook his head but his hand went to the small of her back. She could feel it hovering there, just over the curve, but then he dropped his hand and backed away. He moved by her to the shower and turned it on.

“You okay?” Meg asked.

“Fine,” was all the answer she was given as he stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. It seemed rather final.

Meg retreated to the bedroom and found her clothes. Her phone was dead, the battery had run out, but a glance at the wall clock told her it was midday. Groaning, she sat down on the bed and debated on just bolting. Getting as far from this as possible.

_ Stay _ , her Omega whispered.

She should run.

She just couldn’t make herself do it, quite yet. She needed to see if it was real. If what she knew to be happening was...happening. There was no danger right now and he’d respected her demands.

How unusual.

Instead of dressing, she stayed in his sweater and watched the door. For the longest time, she heard the shower running. She wanted to go back in, curl into him, lick water from his chest, hear him sigh and moan. But she stayed where she was and wondered… 

Eventually, the exhausting process of waiting for him caught up to her and she sighed and lay on her side. Castiel had ripped the sheets from the bed and tossed them in a pile. The mattress itself was damp and smelt like them, but he’d tossed a throw blanket over it and the pillows still remained. Meg was drowsy and her eyes felt heavier and heavier. With a sigh, she fell back asleep in the scent of them and within the warm of Castiel’s sweater.

* * *

Castiel scrubbed at his body roughly, until his skin pinkened and it almost hurt. Anger at himself, at her, for their reaction to the morning after her heat ended now saturated his scent but still, he had smelt her everywhere. He had reached for her this morning and found her missing. Found her in the bathroom fresh from the shower, where she’d washed with soap.

Washing him from her.

Irrational as it was, Castiel had never really been possessive, but this was almost insulting. Had it been such a trial? To be with him? Hadn’t she moaned and sweated and come under him? Hadn’t he done a good job of taking care of her? Her heat had been four days of nearly non-stop sex and he knew he was exhausted and irritable. Seeing her wiping him from her body hadn’t helped. His Alpha was growling and pacing within and he wanted to start an argument.

But then he had seen her wearing his sweater and he had calmed down as if she’d thrown ice water on his head. Meg’s eyes had been wide but exhausted, and he had wanted to press her up against the wall and kiss her again.

But he hadn’t. Instead, he’d gone into the shower himself and tried to ignore how hard he still was for her. He scrubbed and scrubbed until all he could smell was the honey-scented body wash until his hair was slicked back with soap and he smelt like only honey to himself.

He hated that.

Castiel stepped out of the shower and noticed she’d used his mouthwash. He couldn’t really fault her for wanting to be clean after four days. He wanted it too but couldn’t she have...waited? Until he was awake and rational? He shook his head as he brushed his teeth and spat out toothpaste. By the time he was done, he felt cleaner and saner but he really didn’t know what to do. Go and make breakfast? Check on her? Leave until she was gone?

What he did do was pad back to his bedroom and freeze in the doorway. Their combined scents were strong here, so strong his meta senses tingled, and he looked first at the lump of blankets on the ground that he’d whipped off earlier in his anger. His gaze travelled up to where Meg was curled up in a ball atop the mattress, her mouth half-open in sleep. His blue sweater swamped her smaller body and she had her knees tucked up into it as she dozed. Castiel stared for a moment before crossing the floor to his dresser and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Feeling less exposed, he sat on the bed behind her.

“Get in,” she mumbled suddenly and Castiel stared at the back of her head. Meg lifted an arm and gestured at him. “Still tired.” Castiel swivelled about and lay behind her, staring at her blonde hair. His breathing deepened as he remained unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, Meg scooted back in the bed until she was pressed against his chest. She physically pulled his arm about her chest and lifted his hand to her cheek. Castiel stared at her in surprise as she curled into his body, knees up towards her stomach. Her eyes shut and he heard her breathing even out. Nosing her hair to the side, Castiel pressed a kiss to her mating gland and felt her shudder once in his arms before sighing in her sleep. Castiel murmured against her and trailed his lips across her shoulders, feeling her body heat beneath his hands.

Meg’s leg came back to go over his and Castiel propped his knee up to help her spread her legs as his hand slowly travelled down her body to cup her between the legs. Meg’s sighs were breathy as he stroked through the wetness, feeling her body respond to him.

“This okay?” he asked as he lipped at her shoulder, eyes on what his hand was doing between her legs. Meg sleepily pushed back against him but didn’t speak for a moment, content on rocking herself against him.

“More than okay,” she agreed. “Different now that we’re all clean.”

“Mmph.”

“You still pissy I showered?” Meg asked and he snorted. 

“I wasn’t pissy.”

“You were. I saw it.” Meg reached back with a hand to cradle him by his head, fingers sliding through his hair and nails scratching at his scalp. “Got to soothe my Alpha.”

The soft purr of promise made him harden against her and he sighed. “We don’t need to.”

“Oh, we really do,” Meg decided. “Now that I’m in my right mind and all...need to be sure.”

Castiel stared at her profile even as he drew circles on her clit. “Sure of what?”

But her eyes were closed and she was shuddering around his hand with soft desperate moans. Castiel huffed in amusement as she squeezed her thighs about his hand and gave a long, soft groan of pleasure. She went lax against him after a moment and with a sigh turned over in his arms to face him. Her brown eyes flicked over his face curiously.

“You’re pretty good at that,” she said after a moment. 

“I am?” he asked, sliding his wet fingers over her hip, tracing circles on her now clean skin. “Thanks.”

“Mm.” Meg leaned forward and kissed him, her lips as soft as her skin. Castiel rolled her over onto her back as he continued to kiss her. They’d had each other each way possible now but he was always surprised how eagerly she accepted his weight. He remembered, not that he wanted to, how April had insisted he always be behind her. Impersonal and primal. Now that he was clear-headed, Castiel preferred this. Seeing Meg beneath him or over him, facing him, let him know she saw only him.

He braced an arm over her head and stared into her face as he broke the kiss. Meg stroked his cheek with her hand and a puzzled look overcame her. One he was eager to chase away. He bent his head and kissed her hard enough that their teeth clicked together. Meg’s fingers tightened in his hair and she shifted her body beneath his, pushing him roughly to his back this time. Her legs straddled his hips and she tossed her hair over her back as she sat up across her waist.

Something she saw in him made her quirk a grin. “You look like that sometimes,” she mused aloud and he blinked, wishing she’d come back down so she’d kiss him again.

“Like what?” he asked.

“Like you can’t believe this is happening,” Meg said and she rocked against his erection through his sweatpants. “But trust me, Clarence, it’s happening.”

“You’re not in heat now,” he said and Meg’s smirk softened a little. She reached down and pulled his pants low over his hips, exposing his cock to the cool morning air.

“Then I’m glad I’m wide-eyed and ready for this,” she answered before sinking down onto his cock. The feeling made her throw her head back and sigh, Castiel closing his eyes. He rocked up into a sitting position and drew her into his arms, burying his face between her breasts to hide his expression. To hide that he didn’t want her to stop. Castiel stroked down her back with his hands, feeling the muscles tighten and release as she rocked atop him.

Castiel wasn’t sure what would happen when this was all over with but he didn’t want to think about this ever ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually feel bad for them...


	12. Normal is a setting on a washing machine and I don't think we're normal enough to do this easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Cas enjoy a post-heat togetherness but things are getting tense.

“This isn’t normal,” Castiel gasped against Meg’s neck where he had buried his face while he sucked in lungful after lungful of air. His body was slick with sweat, sliding against her equally damp skin, and his muscles protested each shift. He was still hard inside of her, still throbbing. No knot this time but he didn’t care. Her body was wet and warm, accepting him regardless. He gasped again as she clenched around him before declaring, “Not normal. Shouldn’t feel this way.”

Beneath him, Meg’s legs were wrapped tight about his waist and her arms were thrown overhead to brace against the headboard. She moaned as he rolled his hips against hers and tilted her head a bit, her nails dragging against the headboard. “Can’t say I’m complaining,” she said in an equally breathless voice. “Fuck, Cas…”

Her husky voice tore through him and on impulse he drove his hips hard into her. His body, fresh from another bone-wrenching orgasm, did its best to follow through but with a moan, he collapsed fully atop her and gave up any semblance of resistance. Meg laughed in his ear and held him tighter, nibbling against his ear with sharp but gentle teeth. Her breasts heaved against him as she breathed and he might have tried something further if only every part of him didn’t ache and protest.

“Such a good Alpha,” Meg muttered against his ear, to his surprise, and he shivered.

They lay for a few moments, entwined so close that they could feel each shiver and tremble as their bodies cooled. Castiel’s heart stopped pounding and Meg’s breathing came back to normal. Occasionally, he’d twitch inside of her and hear her breathless sigh. It was a sound he could get used to. Castiel stroked down her body with his free hand and felt the sweat drying on her body. Satisfied that she was happy, he untangled himself and rolled to his back, staring up at the ceiling in amazement. It had started so simply really. They’d just kissed and kissed, for what seemed like forever, and then, two rounds of hot sex later, he was sure he might have died and gone to heaven. 

Though he couldn’t be convinced that Meg was an angel. She might be a demon.

Meg turned onto her belly beside him and propped her chin upon his chest. “What’s with the confidence?” she asked as she began to trail her fingers over his muscles. “Before you seemed so sure and now...I pretty much had to get you in the mood. Like you weren’t sure of me or something.” She grinned. “Thought the past four days of rough sex would have convinced you I don’t break.”

Castiel flinched a little but kept his eyes on the ceiling. It wasn’t that Meg had to seduce him; he’d just been so unsure he’d hesitated. He hadn’t been convinced she actually wanted him. Until he had felt her slick between her soft thighs, felt her vibrating with desire and heard her breathy moans, and then he’d been convinced that Meg actually did want him. Rather than answer, he began to stroke down her back with his fingers and felt her arch into the touch a little. Meg laid her cheek flat to his chest and sighed.

“We have to get up sometime,” she whispered. “I need to...you need to…” She sighed hard, a rush of air that chilled his chest. “Nevermind.”

“It’s four in the afternoon,” Castiel said, reasonably though his heart was starting to pound with nerves again. “We don’t have to worry about much yet.”

Meg nodded. “Right. Too late to worry about it now.” Groaning, she pushed off of him and rose to her side, yawning and stretching. Castiel turned to his side to watch her as she stood and walked to his door. For a moment, he couldn’t believe his sheer luck that this  _ Omega _ had chosen him. That she’d wanted him over all the others. Meg had just reached the hall when she turned, naked and seductive, to face him. Her grin was wicked. “Race you to the shower?”

Her puckish giggle and squeal when he pounced after her made Castiel struggle not to laugh along with her.

* * *

“I never knew it could be like this,” Meg said in a soft, muzzy voice. “Maybe I wouldn’t have avoided it for so long if I’d known.”

“Be like what?” Castiel asked as he massaged her foot where it was braced against his chest. He had always thought his tub had been too big for his bathroom but considering he and Meg could fit on opposite sides, a squeeze but fit nonetheless, was something he enjoyed. 

Meg bobbed her foot and he resumed kneading the heel of her foot, smiling at her deep moan of pleasure. “Comfortable,” she said with a shrug. “I’ve never felt so relaxed with anyone before.”

He lowered his eyes to hide his pride. “Maybe it depends on the person you’re with.”

“Maybe,” she agreed, leaning back into the faucet peeking over her shoulder. “What about you? You said you’d been with an omega before. Was it like this?”

It might have been his imagination but her voice was laced with jealousy. There was a tension there and his  _ Alpha  _ was desperate to soothe her. To prove that only she was what he wanted. He very nearly stood up to draw her out of the bathroom and into his bed again.

Instead, he only sighed. “It wasn’t like this.” Meg’s stare drew his gaze and he shrugged, trying to keep it casual. “She said I wasn’t...good.”

“Good’s relative. What did she mean by that?” Meg asked.

“I was...not very good at being an Alpha. At taking care of her.” 

Meg’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope. I think part of it was I wanted so badly for a mate at the time, wanted someone who could be mine, that I was trying to force the situation. But she never wanted me around during her heats, not really. The week after we broke up, she was found in bed with a beta friend of mine. During her heat.” To hide how that memory still stung, he kneaded the arch of her foot a bit harder, eyes roaming over her pale body. He could see the faint bruises where he’d bit or sucked hard, the stubble burns on her breasts, the fingerprints, the marks he’d left. He was torn between pride and apology. He settled for a lopsided grin when he met her eyes again.

Her look was strange and he couldn’t place it. After a while, Meg shook her head. “That Omega didn’t know what she was talking about.”

“She was more experienced than I was,” he admitted. “I thought she had a point.”

Meg’s foot trailed down his chest in a seductive pattern. “She didn’t know what she was talking about, Castiel, at all,” she said in an icy voice that made him glance up at her in surprise. “Trust me. You did just fine.”

“I did?” he asked, hating how hopeful he sounded.

Meg cracked a grin. “I’ll be walking side-to-side for days, angel. That’s a big compliment.” She put her foot back up by his ear and her other leg came out of the water to hook over the tub’s edge. It splayed her body open and Castiel unconsciously licked his lower lip. Meg noticed and arched her brow. “Least you could do is get the ache out.”

Castiel reached for her but her foot planted on his chest again. Meg’s eyes danced and her grin was cunning. Castiel read her expression and turned his head to plant a kiss on her foot. His other hand slid down her leg, gently massaging and kneading the muscles until she sighed and closed her eyes, her body sagging in the warm water. Castiel touched her, stroked and cajoled her body into relaxing, and he felt her sigh again. Glancing up, he saw her eyes had stayed closed.

The water was cooling, a thin layer of soap skimming the surface. Castiel didn’t mind. The feel of Meg’s wet skin was too good to pass up. He slid his fingers up and down her legs and then pulled her forward into his arms. She made a soft sound and nuzzled her face into his neck. Pressing his lips to her neck, he clambered to his feet and set her on her own outside the tub. As Meg sleepily protested, he towelled her off and felt her nestle against him as he rubbed at her shoulders.

“I wear you out?” he asked.

“Mmph. Should be asking you that.” Meg grunted as she pulled his sweater on, letting it cover to her thighs. “Maybe a little. All the adrenaline is gone.”

He had to agree as he fished his sweatpants off the floor and dressed. His body was aching, pleasantly but still aching, and he wanted to eat food and sleep. When he glanced at Meg, he heard her stomach rumble at the same time she met his eyes.

“Let’s get something to eat,” he decided. “We...we need to talk.”

“Oh, do we have to?” Meg muttered but she obediently let him wrap his fingers in hers and tug her after him toward the living room. He deposited her on the couch before going to his kitchen and fishing around for anything resembling food. He had to settle for making her eggs. Castiel felt Meg’s eyes on him as he cooked, hurriedly scrambling most of his carton of eggs. When he had a suitable mountain of food for her, he moved back to the living room to sit beside her. He scooted down as close as he could to her on the couch and made a comment about hot food, one she seemed to ignore. Meg said nothing as he forked a mouthful of eggs, tasted them, then offered her her own forkful. She chomped down with a throaty moan and her eyes fluttering as if it was heavenly.

“So good,” she moaned as she chewed and he beamed at her before chewing on his mouthful again.

“I’ll have to get some more groceries delivered,” he said as he sifted the eggs about on the plate. “I mean, I’m almost out and we need to eat. Have to get enough for two of us…”

“Don’t really need to,” Meg said. “Heat’s done with. I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

Just like that, Castiel was deflated. His heart actually felt like someone had snapped it in half. “Oh, right,” he muttered before popping the fork into his mouth.

A glance up let him see that Meg was staring at him curiously. He didn’t want to explain himself, so he offered her the next forkful, which she ate. Her curious look didn’t stop. Then something narrowed in her gaze, sharpened it so that he could feel it cutting into him. Castiel untangled his legs from hers and turned to put the plate on the coffee table, where Dean immediately bounded up to scarf down the remains.

To his surprise, Meg scooted forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Castiel lifted his hands to cup her cheeks and slowly pushed her back onto the sofa. Sam meowed as they landed atop him and took off, but Castiel ignored the affronted feline. The kiss continued, slow and without the desperation. Meg’s fingers tangled in his hair and her mouth searched his, her tongue sliding past his lips. Castiel groaned when he felt her free hand go down between them, stroking down his chest and abdomen. 

They spent time simply kissing, food forgotten, the world forgotten. It was only when Meg sighed that Castiel pulled back, staring down at her.

“Meg, I think…” he began. Her eyes flicked over him and her lower lip jutted out. A loud beep came from his phone and he groaned, reaching for it. He rose halfway off of her and swiped on his phone. He couldn’t help but groan. “It’s my work.”

“Take it,” she said. “Probably should take it, you know.”

“I won’t be long,” he promised as he lifted off of her and turned to his phone. He left her in his living room and headed out into his balcony, ignoring the chilly air hitting his bare chest. He dialled in and listened to his messages, a concerned Gabriel commenting that he had projects due this week. It took Castiel ten minutes to listen to all the voicemail he’d been left and to call Gabriel back. The other editor complained about the workload, about their boss Chuck, about how authors were treating him. Castiel’s ears still rang from his complaints by the time he pressed the red button to end the call. Brushing his hand through his hair, he pocketed the phone and took a deep breath. He still could smell her on him and it made him smile.  _ Omega, _ his Alpha side purred. _ His Omega.  _

When he came back into his apartment, it felt...cold. Empty.

“Meg?” he called out.

No answer.

Stomach tumbling, he headed for the bedroom and found her clothes gone. Her keys weren’t on the counter either. There was no sign of her. Except for the ruined bedsheets, it was as if she hadn’t existed, hadn’t been here for days on end. In just ten minutes, Meg had bolted on him. The only thing that remained of her was the sweater she’d been wearing, discarded on his couch.

Castiel stared for a very long time at the door and willed her to come back. But Meg wasn’t coming back. He knew that instinctively

Defeated, heartsick, he retreated to his couch and flopped down on his stomach. He drew the sweater down and buried his face in it. Her scent, rich and vibrant, surrounded him and he took deep breaths, trying to will himself to calm down. To be rational. But he couldn’t. He wanted her back in his arms. As if sensing his distress, Sam and Dean meowed at him and curled up on his back, purring away. 

“Least you guys wanted to be around me,” he whispered.

But for the first time in a long time, their company wasn’t enough. He wanted Meg.

He just wasn’t sure how to get her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dodging plot trains so much that I forgot all about the angst bus and it smacked into me.


	13. I hate you and miss your face. What's wrong with this picture?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're definitely not ready to let go yet.

Meg sat on her couch, legs crossed and a blanket around her shoulders. She stared at the television, which was off, and sighed now and then as she considered her next step. Shower maybe. Dinner definitely.

Tilting her head back, she looked around her apartment and felt, for the very first time in a long time, a sharp edge of loneliness. She was used to being alone. To being...separate from others. Meg had become accustomed to that when she aged out, when gangs no longer wanted her around, and she had been content about it. Very content even. Life was good on her own. It was simple on her own.

Groaning, she slumped to the left and put her face on the cool cushion. “This sucks,” she muttered as she flipped the blanket over her head.

Her Omega hindbrain was reeling. They’d left comfort, security,  _ him _ , and for what? A depressing episode spent on the couch with a blanket that smelled sterile and loneliness. The creature within was furious with Meg but she ignored it. Tried to anyway.

The problem was, as she wrapped herself in the blanket, she imagined it as Castiel’s arms and that was all she wanted.

She hated that. Meg burrowed deeper into the blanket and sighed. What was she even doing here? She should be out looking for work. Or getting some pizza. Something.

Her phone, freshly charged, chirped. With an eagerness she couldn’t hide, she whipped the blanket off and scurried for her phone, only to see that it was Pizza Pit.

Groaning, she hit the power button and tossed the phone on the cushion beside her. With a smack of her hand against the pillow, she fluffed it up and slumped back over again so that she could bury herself in the blanket. Her brain, on the other hand, had different plans. She dropped into memory.

_ “So good, so perfect,” Castiel whispered against the back of her neck. She’d finally let him take her from behind and now she wasn’t sure why she’d resisted so bad. This was heaven. Castiel’s arms locked around her waist, his chest against her back, his breath in her hair and his lips on her neck. That wonderful full feeling as he thrust into her. _

_ Heaven. _

_ His teeth grated over her mating gland and she moaned into the pillow she’d been biting. “Bite me,” she whispered. It came out needy and desperate. As if she were in the first flush of heat and not the aftereffects of it. As if she needed him desperately and would die to have him. _

_ But Castiel shook his head and simply kissed the gland before sitting back on his heels. _

_ “I can’t,” he answered. Meg groaned and rocked her hips back at him, anger and rejection invading her hindbrain. Castiel shushed her and rubbed his hand down her back to where they were connected. “I know...I know…” _

_ She wanted to hit him for making her want his bite, his touch. But Castiel was still deep inside her and making her feel things she had never felt before. She arched and moaned beneath him and he simply gave her everything she needed. Everything she’d asked for. _

_ Such a good Alpha. _

Meg snapped out of it when her phone chirped again, and rolled over to snatch it up.

Castiel.

Swallowing down the urge to toss the phone away like a coward, Meg snapped it on and stared at his text message.

\--->I didn’t want you to leave.

Oh boy. Meg’s hand shook with nervousness.

\-->i don’t like this

\-->we shouldn’t have done this.

Meg chewed on her lower lip before sending back her own message.

<\--bit late for regrets, Clarence

She watched the dots appear on her screen. They stopped. Started. Stopped. Paused for five minutes, long enough for her to wonder what was going on with him.

Was it possible Castiel had felt the same way as her?

No, that wasn’t possible. He was a good man and she tended to ruin good things.

→ Can I come over? 

Meg stared.

← Why?

→ I need to see you. It’s been...difficult.

<\--How? 

But there was no answer. Concerned, and not wanting to admit it, Meg dialled his number and let it ring twice before she hung up and stared at her phone as if it might bite her. To her surprise, it rang back. With no other choice but to stare at it, Meg tentatively reached out and swiped her thumb across it.

“What’s so difficult?” she asked without saying hello.

Castiel’s breathing was deep. “I think I’m going into rut.”

Meg blinked. “Weren’t you before?”

“It wasn’t like this. All I can think of is you. All I need is you. It’s driving me crazy,” he whispered into the phone. 

“Yeah,” she whispered back. “Yeah, I get you.”

“I haven’t even cleaned up,” he admitted. “I’ve been sitting here in the blankets, smelling you, and it’s…” He sucked in a deep breath. “It’s a lot.”

“What are you asking me, Clarence? What do you want from me?” she asked.

He was quiet. So quiet that Meg felt like her heart could be heard through the phone and he was listening to it.

“Would you...come over? Please?” he asked in return. “I need you.”

Meg had never been needed before. Castiel’s voice really wasn’t begging though. It was edged with desperation, yes, but there was a solid command there. An Alpha looking for his Omega. Meg’s hindbrain practically fucking preened that he wanted her so much. She’d left him wanting.

“Meg?” Castiel said her name with reverence. Almost as if he...loved her. Meg’s Omega clung to it hungrily and bristled when Meg thought about resisting. But she couldn’t. She needed to be with him as much as he needed her.

What the fuck had happened to her? 

It had just been heat sex, hadn’t it?

On impulse, Meg hung up on Castiel.

* * *

Castiel paced like a wildcat, sending his own domestic cats scampering for cover under the couch. He couldn’t control his restlessness. His skin felt flushed and yet too tight to be comfortable. He itched everywhere and he could smell his own sweat. 

Meg hanging up on him had been the last straw for his Alpha and it had taken all his inner strength not to go racing over to her place. He still remembered her address after all. Instead, he stalked around his apartment and tried to recover his delicate sense of self control. He banged cupboards, tried to make his bed, stuck his face in the comforter that reeked of their bodies, and did everything but what he wanted to do.

It became too much though and he snagged his keys and grabbed his tan overcoat from the closet. He shushed his complaining cats and yanked his door open.

Only to come face to face with Meg, her hand still raised to knock on his door.

“Oh,” she said. “Hey.”

Castiel stared at her, not sure if she was a mirage or not. 

Meg looked over her shoulder and then grinned at him. “I thought you said you needed me.”

Castiel opened the door wider and turned away, letting her past him. Meg squeezed in and sighed as she entered his trashed apartment, eyebrows arched high on her brow. “Bit of a mess, huh?” she asked as she did a turnaround. Castiel stood just behind her and they bumped into one another as Meg finished her turn.

On impulse, he dropped to his knees and pressed his face to her belly. Meg sucked in a surprised breath but he didn’t mind. He could feel her warmth and softness, hear her breath and her heartbeat pounding restlessly. Her fingers tangled in his hair and began to comb through slowly, making him close his eyes in relief at her touch.

“Maybe it wasn’t rut,” Meg said.

“What makes you think that?” he asked, voice muffled by her jacket.

“Well, if it was, you’d have had me on my knees and been fucking me in the hall,” Meg said reasonably. Castiel turned his head to look up at her. She quirked a grin at him. “I mean, not that having you on your knees isn’t speaking to a million of my fantasies right now.”

“Can you… would you stay the night?” he whispered, turning his face to her again.

“I’m a bit sore, Clarence, not sure I’m up for…”

“Not for that. I just… I need you around for a while. Until this calms down,” he said. “Stay?” 

Meg hesitated before he felt her sigh against his cheek. “You got it, Clarence. I’ll stay.”

Castiel pressed his lips to her belly and sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *exasperated and exhausted attempt to squashing the plot bug so she can finish this damn story*


	14. You're making this complicated and I love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they in love or in lust? I mean I don't know yet

“What’s your favourite colour?” Meg asked. 

“Why are you asking me that?” A deep breath and a soft exhale. She recognized the sounds now.

“Because I’m interested.”

“Blue.”

“Like your eyes?”

“Mm.”

“Your favourite animal?”

“Mm.”

“Cas?”

“Cats I guess. Mm.”

She twitched and lifted up a bit on her elbows. “And your favourite pasta dish?”

She could practically feel his eyes rolling though she couldn’t see his face. “Do you always ask so many questions?” Castiel countered, voice muffled.

“I’m counting this as a date. A booty call, even.” She hissed and arched her back as, between her legs, Castiel did a peculiar thing with his tongue against her clit that sent sparks flying behind her closed eyelids.

“I’d like it to be a date,” Castiel decided as he sat back on his heels.

Meg arched her back again, trying to coach him back where she wanted him, but when she was met by cold air, she cracked an eye open. Castiel was sitting there, staring at her the way he might have stared at a gift at Christmas. He didn’t know what he wanted to do first it seemed. Biting her lower lip, Meg sat up against the footboard of his bed and drew a spare blanket over her naked body. He frowned and she grinned, reading his mind. He didn’t like having his eye candy ruined for him.

“What if I want it to be a booty call?” she asked.

“Days of unending sex wasn’t enough for that? We went through days of it during your heat,” Castiel retorted and it made her arch her brow. He sighed. “I’d like for...to...I mean...I want to date you.”

“Mm.” Meg frowned. “I don’t think you know what you’re getting into.”

“Oh.” Castiel put his hands on her ankles. “I think I do.”

Before she could stop him, he yanked her by the ankles into him and dropped atop her, caging her with his arms. Meg’s hands came to rest on his shoulders and she stared wide-eyed up at him. His hand came up about her neck and he scruffed her gently, holding her still. His fingers flexed against her neck in pulsing rhythms that made her eyes droop a little.

“You’re...temperamental.”

“Yeah like that’s not obvious,” Meg muttered.

Castiel ran his nose along her neck to her scent gland. He lipped at it gently. “You’re very sensitive though you try to hide it.”

“I’m so sensitive,” she mocked to hide how uncomfortable she was becoming. “I’m gonna cry.”

Castiel ignored that. “You don’t trust many people.” His lips brushed her pulse. “You don’t trust yourself sometimes.”

Meg flinched.

“You were afraid of me biting you and trapping you.” Castiel nuzzled her breast next. “You’ve been hurt before, which is why you didn’t let me take you from behind during your heat. You’re afraid to trust me, aren’t you?”

“Stop it,” Meg whispered. “Cas, come on.”

He sighed and leaned up, staring into her face with something a little sad in his expression. “You’re as lonely as I am.”

Meg watched it cross his face. The hesitation, the sadness.

“And I understand it.” He winced. “Maybe too well.”

“You got your cats,” Meg said, pointedly looking at the two beasts glaring at her from the night table.

“They’re not you,” he said with utmost conviction. Meg swallowed and looked at him again. Castiel gave her a weak grin and brushed her hair from her eyes. His hands took hold of the blanket she’d covered herself with and tossed it beside them on the floor before he settled all of his weight atop her. Instead of feeling smothered, it felt remarkably good to be covered this way. Meg wrapped her arms about him and giggled when he ran his hand down her waist, tickling her.

“You giggled,” he whispered against her neck.

“You can prove nothing,” she snapped with hidden humour, trying to squirm free. Castiel sighed and leaned back.

“Can you stay the night?”

“Well...what do you think is happening right now?” she asked. “I’m not going home now. Why?”

His eyes lit up and before she could stop him he scooted down the floor beneath her blanket. Meg’s eyes widened and she yelped as his mouth connected with her belly, then her core. He licked a stripe up and she heard his groan as he tasted her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she made a soft humming moan.

“Oh okay. I get why now.”

* * *

It should have slowed down, should have...stopped. Castiel found himself unable to though. The novelty of having someone who wanted him, who was  _ here _ , was something he wasn’t used to. He had every intention of taking advantage of the situation. Taking advantage of what she was offering him.

Which was why he was currently on his back, watching Meg’s body slowly undulate on his. Despite her soreness, she’d pinned him down and sucked on his gland for long moments to cause him to squirm and pant and harden beneath her. She’d laved him with her tongue and sucked, bit, teased him before settling atop him with a determination he was starting to understand was pure Meg. 

A determination he loved.

The unsettling thought that he could...love her, after so short a time, was something he dismissed as ridiculous. Heat sex-driven hormones, that was all. He loved being inside her, that was all. Simple.

Except…

He noticed minuscule details. The way her eyes dilated when she wanted something, the twitch of her skin when he brushed a ticklish spot. The breathy lilt to her voice when she laughed or the sparkle in her eyes when he delighted her. Castiel...liked it all.

To shove the thoughts away, he caught her hips in his hands and forcibly rolled them to the side on the blanket they’d spread on his floor. His mattress was beyond repair after all. Meg made an odd chuffing sound, eyes wide as he pushed back into her and held her down to the floor. She looked ready to speak, so he leaned down and sucked her neck gland into his mouth. Her keening cry was so beautiful, her neck thrown back, her body arching for more.

He did love it.

Castiel tried to dismiss the thought by sucking harder. He felt her clench around his cock, heard her soft gasps, and swept his hand down over her belly before trailing it up over her breasts again. He almost regretted not having a knot now to lock them together, anything to keep her in his arms, but as he pushed hard into her again, he felt himself spurting, felt the tension coiling in his body. He was going to come and come hard even without rut and heat hazing his vision.

His teeth snapped closed on her neck just below the gland and he felt her squeal and kick out with one leg even as she gushed around him, clenching in wet waves. It threw him over the edge and he grunted and cried out in a muffled way into her neck.

“Fuck, Cas!” Meg hollered in his ear as she came.

His only answer was to reach up and grasp her by a handful of hair, tugging her head back so he could lift his head and plant his lips on hers. His Alpha roared within, hungry for more as he pushed deeper into her, bumping her cervix when her hips did a violent tilt. The impact made them both moan before he felt her sag in his arms.

_ Tell her, tell her, _ his Alpha chanted.

He couldn’t do that. It wasn’t time yet.

_ Coward. _

He was. He was so afraid to move quick around her. He knew, somehow, that it might mean trouble if he did. She might take off and leave him alone. So Castiel simply held her close and let himself rest atop her. Using his right hand, he stroked up and down her body to soothe her.

“You know,” Meg said suddenly after they’d rested for a while. “I’m thinking your hands are my favourite part of you.”

He lifted his head a bit to look at her. “Why’s that?”

“They’re surprisingly gentle. Plus you can make me twitch in all the good places,” Meg said with a devilish wink.

“Then I should always touch you,” Castiel said.

“You really should,” Meg agreed. Her eyes closed and she hummed deep in her throat. “I’m a little sore now. Can you…?”

Without waiting for her to finish, he slid out of her and rolled to his back to stare up at the ceiling, one arm propping up his head. Meg rolled with him to rest half on top of him, her head supported by her hand. She tilted her head at him and let her eyes roam over his body.

“You’re awful pretty, Clarence,” she said. 

Wryly, he glanced at her. “Is that a flirtation?” he asked.

“Pretty much. It’s true though. I like looking at you.”

Inwardly, he wanted to flex and stretch for her benefit but he only turned his head and looked at her. “I think you’re very pretty too.”

“Just pretty?” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. “Only pretty?”

“Beautiful,” he breathed, reaching out to stroke down her hip. “I just wish…”

“You wish?” she prompted.

Castiel closed his eyes and summoned his courage. “I just wish this meant more than biology. Hormones and Alphas and Omegas. I want it...to mean more.”

Meg’s expression shuttered up and became skilfully blank. “Oh.”

“And I know it doesn’t for you. But for a moment, I can...pretend.” Castiel looked back up at the ceiling. “And I’m okay with that. Really. I am.”

Meg pulled back from him. “Oh,” she whispered. “I get it.”

He looked at her. “Get what?” he asked.

“Nothing. Just...nothing.” Meg’s smile seemed strained just before she rolled to her back beside him and stared up at the ceiling. “Biology’s a bitch huh?”

Castiel thought he heard bitterness in her voice but didn’t know what had set it off. She rolled to her side away from him and sighed. Instead of reaching out and touching her as he wanted, he looked over at her and wondered…

Wondered if maybe he’d been wrong about her this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up to the end. Either he's gonna mate her or they're parting as friends. I haven't decided yet


	15. You're so sweet I could die and go to heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they...won't they...

Castiel jerked awake on pure instinct when his body processed that he was cold and he reached for the place next to him. Cold sheets. The draft in from his open window, a window he’d opened to let fresh air in, was icy. Castiel lifted his head from his pillow and stared in a daze at Meg’s spot on his bed. She’d left him. Again. Groaning, he put his head back in the pillow and rolled onto his belly, drawing the comforter up over his shoulders. Better this than face the reality that the one person he wanted only wanted sex from him.

He heard Dean mewing impatiently for food in the kitchen, as he always did, and Castiel thought about getting up. But the cat suddenly quieted and he sighed, closing his eyes again. He’d have to get up eventually. He officially had a backlog of work now and it had to get done. He had groceries, cleaning, a mattress to buy, and so much more work. He’d spent his time indulging his fantasies that he was an Alpha worth something to an Omega and now it was time to come back to his senses. His common sense, anyway. 

It took everything in him not to shout in surprise when he felt the bed dip beside him. Castiel stared wide-eyed at the wall and listened to soft breathing and the slither of fabric on fabric. Cotton, he thought in a daze. Cotton and skin.

A gentle mouth brushed his bare shoulder, nudged his ear, and lipped at his earlobe. Sharp teeth sank into the delicate skin as hands swept up his ribcage to his shoulders, rubbing in circles. Soft hair slithered against his skin, causing him to shiver. A weight settled about his hips and he felt the brush of his cashmere sweater on his back. Meg curled atop him like a cat and purred in his ear.

“That’s…” he swallowed, “that’s my best sweater.”

“Mm... it’s so fancy too. So soft,” Meg murmured. “Are you getting up?”

Now that he knew she was here, he decided that no, he wasn’t getting up. So instead, he buried his head in his hands and groaned, “No.”

“Come on, Clarence,” Meg whispered. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“You’re too sore for that,” he commented. “Remember last night when we…”

“Ah. I didn’t mean sex.”

“Sleep’s good too,” he grumbled as he resolutely kept his eyes closed.

Her body shifted atop his in a way that made him harden against the ruined mattress. He could smell them acutely here and her scent surrounded him. It drifted around him, around her, but he could also smell her freshly showered skin. The Alpha inside grumbled unhappily about that but he shushed his own hindbrain.

“Come on, pretty angel,” she murmured in his ear, licking at the lobe and sucking hard on it until he moaned. “Get some pants on and come with me.”

“If it involves me getting up and dressed, it’s not worth it,” he muttered into the pillow.

“Well,” Meg hummed a note then rocked her hips against his ass with a subtle grind. “I mean...what if I guarantee you’ll be happy?”

He hesitated. “Promise?”

“As much as I can, yeah.” Meg rubbed her nose against his cheek. “Come on, angel, come and see.”

With a groan, he pushed up from the bed and rolled from beneath her. Meg sat up on the bed and grinned at him as he fished out his pants from beneath the floor and turned to her. He blinked at the slow way her eyes were travelling over his body. “What?” he asked.

“Mm, nothing.” Meg grinned wider and snatched him by the hand. “Come on.”

Yawning, he let her lead him to his living room. It was morning, red glow pouring in through his windows, and he...could smell eggs and bacon.

With a perplexed sigh, he glanced at Meg. Over her shoulder, he saw his table had been dragged outside to the cool morning air on his balcony. Meg pursed her lips and flashed him a triumphant glance before heading through his door to the balcony. Castiel followed her, confused by the nest of blankets surrounding the table. His two patio chairs had been draped in softness and there were candles set up on the table. Even his electric heater had been dragged out to blast warmth that he could feel on his toes.

“What’s this?” he asked as he leaned against the door frame. Meg glanced at the table before shrugging. He thought she actually looked sheepish. “ _ Omega _ ?”

The naming caught her attention and she looked up at him with narrowed speculative eyes.

“What is it?” he whispered in a softer, less deliberate tone.

Meg grinned finally, her wild and mischievous grin. “It’s our first date, Clarence.”

Even more baffled than before, Castiel felt his heart swell a little bit. He tried to dismiss it but couldn’t. That warm glow that settled deep in his stomach blossomed outward and he couldn’t stop the goofy grin from coming to his lips.

Meg smirked but her eyes were warm when she winked at him. “Come on, Clarence. Eggs are getting cold,” she said as she took her seat across the table and gestured. It was a tight fit but he scooted in his chair until his knees bumped hers. It was a simple meal of eggs and bacon, with what was left of his coffee in a pot, but as far as he was concerned it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him.

“So,” Meg said as she picked up her fork. “What’s your favourite pasta dish?”

She waggled her brow at him and he snorted. “Bolognese.”

“Oo, spicy. I can safely say mine is cannoli.” Meg forked a bit of egg into her mouth and chewed as he ran his eyes over her curiously. “What?”

“I thought you...that is...I mean, we…” he fumbled for words.

“We’re on a date, Clarence,” Meg said, and she reached over to fork his eggs. She held it up to his lips. “So let’s just exchange pleasantries and pretend we haven’t fucked to high heaven and back. You know. Normal first date stuff?”

He blushed. “I don’t date, Meg. You know that.”

She jabbed his mouth with her fork until he accepted the bite and chewed. “I know. But no time like the present. Think of the positives, angel,” she said, “we’ve already fucked, so you know you can get lucky with me. You don’t need to seduce me.”

On impulse, he slipped his hand down to her bare knee and slid his fingers up her soft inner thigh. “Where’s the fun in that?” he murmured.

Meg swatted his hand. “Enough of that or the food will get cold.”

He chuckled and with his other hand he picked up his fork. “Thank you for this. I wasn’t...expecting it.”

“No problem, Clarence.” 

They ate in a strange companionable silence, Castiel not moving his hand from her thigh nor Meg moving her hand from where it lay atop his. Soon her fingers entwined with his and she drew his hand up to the table where she played with his pinkie between her fingers. When they’d polished off the lukewarm meal and were sitting back sipping coffee, Castiel found the courage to ask her what he knew he had to know. 

“Why me?” he asked.

“Why you what?” she countered before she took a sip of her coffee.

“Why did...why did you pick me?” he whispered.

“I didn’t pick you, Clarence, like you were a toy on a shelf. It’s not so cut and dry, not with you.” She smiled genuinely then, so that it sparkled in her eyes and flushed her skin a little. “Maybe it was always going to be you.”

Startled, he sat back and Meg shrugged again.

“After I had you, Cas, I couldn’t get you out of my head, my system, if I tried. And I didn’t want to try,” she said. Her eyes went to the table again and she bit into her lower lip as she hesitated. “What...what about you? Why me?”

“Because I’ve never known anyone like you, Meg,” he said immediately. “And I want to know more.”

Her blush was clearly from pleasure as she settled into her chair more comfortably. “So, baby,” she said, clearly wanting to shift the conversation away. “What’s your sign?” He snorted and she giggled at his expression. “What, you don’t believe in astrology? Tsk, this relationship will never last.”

“If it takes believing in hoaxes to be with you,” Castiel said, “then I guess I’d better read up on astrology, right?”

He’d startled her. He’d  _ delighted _ her if the way she smiled was any measure of her happiness. 

“Not necessary,  _ Alpha _ ,” she said and the naming made his skin prickle with pleasure. “Just need to be sure you’re willing to try this with me.”

“You think I won’t, Meg?” Castiel asked as he raised his mug to his lips.

“Haven’t exactly had the best of luck with it, you know,” she mumbled around her mug lip. She took a long slurp and then looked at him again.

Castiel gave her a gentle smile. “Then it’s time to change your luck.”

Meg hesitated before smiling. “I guess so, huh?”

“I know it.”

To his surprise, Meg stood up, his sweater hanging to the tops of her thighs. She squeezed between the table and his chair and settled down in his lap with a grin. “You know,” she commented as she stroked down his bare chest to the waist of his pants. “I don’t usually fuck my first dates. Hard fast rule, you know. This is where we have a kiss and I go home.”

Eyeing her, Castiel lifted his hands to her thighs and stroked upward. “Just a kiss?” he asked in return.

Meg tilted her head down and pressed her lips to his gently. But the kiss deepened quickly, his tongue meeting hers, and Meg began to squirm atop him a little. Castiel smiled through the kiss and reached beneath the sweater. With a playful stroke and a caressing of her thigh, he moved his hand beneath the sweater and cupped her breast, feeling it peak in the cold air. Meg sighed into his mouth and impatiently rocked her hips into his. Castiel pulled back a bit.

“Just a kiss,” he said.

“Oh you are such a tease,” Meg groaned as she chased his lips and kissed him. Castiel kissed her in return until his head spun. He broke away and pressed his lips to her neck.

“Don’t want you to break your rules,” he murmured against her skin. “Let’s…”

“Alpha,” she said against his mouth and he opened his eyes to see her staring into his face. “If you don’t kiss me right now, we’re going to have our first fight.”

“That sounds logical,” he agreed.

“It is. So what’re you going to do?” she demanded.

“Follow your orders but I aim to impress,” Castiel agreed before lifting his head and kissing her soundly. Her giggle vibrated through the air as he scooped her up in his arms and headed back to the warmth of his bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearing the end! I think...i mean I keep thinking that...


	16. You know what? I really like you. Let's make this complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions that are six months in the making

_Six months later…_

His phone buzzed before ringing with a familiar chirp to it and Castiel sighed in irritated amusement. He’d been working for hours at this point and he needed a distraction like he needed another hole in the head. The entire day, to him, was a waste. He’d been distracted on and off by a strange hot feeling deep in his gut, in the way his skin felt pulled tight over his very muscles and skeleton, and he’d been uncomfortably sporting a half-hard erection for most of the day. It was the most uncomfortable he’d been in a long time. 

What had made it worse was rolling over to sate his needy body and finding the spot beside him empty. Castiel groaned in memory. Meg hadn’t been in the mood for sex last night, which was odd for her, and instead she’d wanted to talk. Castiel, on the other hand, had been wanting to be over and inside her more than he could bear. But he wasn’t about to force himself on her in any way, subtle or not. He’d settled for waiting for her to sleep on her side of his bed and jerking off into his hand. To his surprise last night Meg had reached over and helped him, murmuring encouraging words into his ears.

_“Such a good Alpha,” she’d purred. “Showing off for me.”_

Considering she’d wanted to not be touched, it had been confusing to have her helping him so easily, without any hesitation. It had also been incredibly hot and he’d been coming the moment her words brushed his ear. He still shuddered in memory. When his desire had been slaked, she’d planted a kiss to his shoulder and rolled over to sleep. Castiel had been left to over think everything about the past six months.

And since six am, when he’d rolled over to find her gone, he’d not stopped overthinking about it. It had made for miserable working conditions. He’d spent more than three hours on the same page, barely seeing the type. Instead, he kept thinking the worst was about to happen.

Things had been so good for six months. Meg had turned out to be his ideal partner in everything. She was vivacious and thorny and sarcastic and sweet all at the same time, though she denied the sweet part vehemently. Castiel, though he’d never admit it to her, would provoke her sometimes just to see her upset with the world so he could calm her down again. The Alpha in him enjoyed that. Meg liked when he soothed her and he adored when she soothed him when his anxiety would get particularly bad. It had been six months of peace he’d never known before and Castiel was thankful for her. The two of them had entered this own private world of their own making and even on dates out they could barely be pulled from it. 

Castiel had never been so happy, not even when he’d had Sam and Dean for his only company. The cats had taken to Meg as well, though Dean still hissed at her when she rubbed his paunchy belly too hard.

Not that there weren’t arguments. Castiel was particular about his things and Meg was flippant about it. She took too long in his shower and he used too much of her hot water at her place. She left her shoes where he’d fall over them and Castiel didn’t respect the sanctity of her favourite leather jacket lying over the back of her favourite chair. They’d argue and make up and argue and make up.

Castiel loved the domesticity of those arguments because they were never over anything particularly bad. They were an unlikely match and in that unlikeliness he’d found peace and belonging.

He glanced at the photo on his desk of them together. Meg had managed to drag him out of his shell a little to come with her to a carnival on the strip and when he’d won her a unicorn stuffed toy, she’d had taken a selfie of them together with her lips planted on his cheek. Castiel unconsciously rubbed the very spot she’d kissed before reaching down and tracing the contours of her face through the glass frame. Meg was his beauty, though he’d heard her muttering one day that she felt like shit most days. Since hearing that, he’d called her beautiful every day and she’d stammer and get uncomfortable. But he knew he’d pleased her with his declarations. He could smell it.

Castiel sighed in a defeated way and eyed the phone on his desk. Maybe things had been good for too long. Maybe they were overdue to argue again…or maybe she wanted to end things.

That deep dread tingled in his stomach and he steeled himself for the worst before he picked up his phone and swiped its screen.

_ —> We need to talk _

There it was. He closed his eyes and swallowed down a sudden lump in his throat.

_ —>I’m going to grab some stuff from home but I’ll be over at your place in twenty. _

_ <—Do I need to do anything? _

_ —> Just have your sweet self ready. _

_ <— Meg, what’s going on? _

_ —> I’m going into heat _

Castiel almost dropped his phone in his excitement. That was what was going on with him. His body was prepping for a long and intense rut. He’d been in rut once with Meg already and it had been spurred on when she’d unexpectedly gone into heat. Her heat hadn’t lasted long, as its had been cued up by his rut, but his rut had been an incredible three days that he didn’t quite remember. All he remembered was Meg smirking a lot and an intense satisfaction for hours on end bordered by desperation to have her again and again.

Castiel shoved his laptop away, dialled his boss and asked for immediate four days off. Gabriel had been confused but remarkably cool about it. Castiel then dialled his grocery delivery service, placed advance orders, and set about getting everything ready. He scrambled to set his rooms to right. He pulled thick blankets and thin sheets out for Meg, pillows and sweaters galore, and left them in a pile for them.

When everything was done and ready, he showered and prepped himself as best he could. He knew how…messy things got during these. They’d been through two mattresses with her last heats and his rut. He’d even gotten slick resistant sheets but Meg hated the feel of them. So he was resolved to hiding his best sheets and giving her soft silks and cottons to make her happy.

Castiel sat on the couch and fiddled with his thumbs as he watched the weather network for the half hour it took for Meg to get to his place. When his lock jingled, he jerked up and leapt to stand in the foyer.

She came through with a bag of her things and a frazzled look to her. “Stupid traffic,” she muttered before looking up. Her eyebrow rose at the sight of him. “Easy, Clarence, stand down. It ain’t really happening yet.”

He flushed. “I’m just…how are you?”

“Aching and sore but nothing crazy. Got time off work so, yay?” she groused as she passed him. She set her bag down on the floor and paused to stroke Sam’s ears where he sat on the edge of the couch before taking a seat in the arm chair. “It’ll be a few hours.”

Castiel frowned. “Your text seemed urgent.”

“That’s because I wanted to ask you something and I need to do it with a clear head,” Meg countered. She took a deep breath and grinned but there was something shaky about it. As if her smile would crack. “And if you want to say no, then I get it. No hard feelings. It’s way too soon and I mean we… We’re having fun but we’ve not talked about it. But I got to thinking last night.”

“Last night was…you seemed distant,” Castiel said.

“Sorry, had a lot on my mind.”

“What was on your mind?” he whispered, taking a seat on the couch close to her. He reached out and touched her knee with his hand, feeling a tremor go through her.

“That I could stare at you forever,” she whispered and he blinked. “And it’s…not anything I’ve felt before.”

“Oh.”

Meg sighed. “I’m not good with this, Cas. Never have done it before but here goes.” She pushed her hair from her face and stared intently into his face. “I love you.”

He stared. “You love me?”

“And I know six months is a long time to wait to tell someone but here we are.” She gave him a shaky smile. Castiel didn’t know what to say. He stared at her face in a bit of wonder. “So…that leads to my questions.”

“Okay,” he whispered in an awed voice. “You love me.”

“Do you… I mean…do you love me?” she asked. Castiel hesitated to gather his thoughts and Meg went red. “Oh this was such a bad idea. Forget I said anything.”

She started to rise but he caught her by the wrist.

“I’m just…you love me,” he said and he couldn’t stop grinning. “You really love me.”

“Think we established that, Clarence,” Meg muttered in a goodnatured way.

“I’ve loved you since the day I met you,” Castiel said in a rush, “and I never thought I could have you to love me back.”

Meg stared at him. “You didn’t know me.”

“I knew at that moment and I’ve not stopped. Even when… even when I thought my instincts were just playing with me,” he said. “Meg, do you…”

“What?” she asked, staring at him wide-eyed.

“Really love me?” he whispered.

“You don’t believe me?” she countered.

He flushed. “I’m not used to beautiful women telling me they love me.”

Meg rose from her seat and immediately was in his lap, stroking his face. Bending over, she sucked his neck gland into her mouth and soothed it with her tongue, causing him to moan and sigh. He relaxed beneath her and she sighed against his skin before nuzzling into his neck.

“Tell me you love me,” he whispered against her cheek.

Meg pulled back a bit and stared at him for a long, quiet moment. “I love you,” she said. “You drive me crazy and I want you to keep driving me crazy.”

He beamed at her. “I love you too.”

Meg nodded and then, in an odd way, sucked her upper lip in so that it disappeared. Her fingers tapped their way down his chest and then up again to settle on his collar.

“So I need to ask and this is huge for me so please…” She groaned and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

It was strange seeing her like this, so unsure. Castiel reached up and stroked her arms and hands, waiting for her.

“I think we could…you could…” She sighed in exasperation again. “We could think about…for my heat…”

“Yes?” he prompted gently.

“If I ask you to bite me,” she started and at his startled intake of breath she continued in a rush, “would you?”

Castiel stared at her, wide-eyed. “You want to be my mate?” he asked.

“That’s what I’m saying,” she agreed.

“You’d be tied to me forever,” he said very slowly. “We’d be...beyond intimate.”

“I’m not stupid, Cas.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m not being impulsive. I’ve thought about this since the day I went into heat.” His wide-eyes turned hunted and she cursed herself for being so forward. “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted like this. Will want like this.” She hesitated in the same way he had. “Of course you can say no. Not a big deal. Just putting it out there.”

Castiel grasped her by the hips and held her steady. “Why would I say no?”

Meg stared at him.

“I thought...hoped...that everything we’ve done in the past few months has proven how much I cared, how much I loved you.” Castiel ran his thumbs across the tops of her hip bones. “Was it not obvious?”

She was so quiet that he tentatively looked up at her with his heart in her eyes.

“I want you as my mate,” he whispered. “If you’ll be mine.”

After another moment of staring at him, Meg’s head dropped and she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Surprised and delighted, he kissed her back, cupping her face between his hands and tilting her the way he wanted. She moaned into his kiss and wrapped her arms about his shoulders, pulling him in closer. They kissed furiously for long, wonderful moments until they had to breathe again, and Meg pulled back with a heaving chest and swollen lips.

“That’s a yes?” Castiel gasped.

“That’s a hell yes from me,” Meg said with a wild grin. She leaned down and cuddled into his body, grazing his neck with her lips. “I can’t wait for this heat now. I used to hate them.”

“I can’t wait either,” Castiel said as he held her closer and smiled against the top of her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm a romantic but ya need some consent and lovin before you get to the biting. Nom nom


	17. Looks like it's permanent and I'm okay with that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Meg finally seal the deal.

Overwhelming heat.

Incredible desire.

**Soft love.**

Meg felt a confusing array of sensations, of emotions, stemming from both herself and from the man currently holding her hair tight in one hand as he rammed himself into her body with deep, punishing thrusts that made her teeth rattle. Her hands held the headboard desperately for any kind of purchase as they made the bed squeak and groan in protest at their harsh movements. The soft sheets suddenly felt too scratchy against her sensitive skin, the air too thick, the heat too much. 

Too much and not enough. She wanted to be surrounded in it even as fear made her reach down to clutch the fingers circling her clit to try to still them, to try to stave off the orgasm she felt building deep as a pulse between her legs. She heard him growl behind her in warning even as he trapped her hand in his and led it to where he’d been pleasuring her so that she did it with him. Together they swirled their fingers over her clit until she was moaning and whining with desperate pleasure.

Castiel, in control and dominate, was enough to ruin Meg completely. Keening softly, she bowed her head as she bucked her hips back at him. The soft sound he made, like a croon and a hum, soothed her impatience a little, but he countered it by jerking her hips back to him with one hand, burying himself so deep inside of her she couldn’t be sure if he could touch any deeper. His fingers circled her clit hard.

“Need you to get there before me,” he whispered in her ear as the hand left her hip to grasp her by the hair. He tugged her head back and latched onto her earlobe, causing her to moan. 

Meg had long since given up on coherency when her heat had broken through. Now it was all a blur of ‘ _ Yes, please, fuck me, please’ _ and she wanted more than just this. So much more. It almost was edging on being too much but she didn’t care. The thick tension in the air was wonderful, the feel of him moving strong and sure inside of her comforting her, and with a rattled sigh she bent her head and rested her cheek on the pillow.

_ Alpha should bite us.  _ Her Omega was purring and growling for more and more, insatiable in a way that Meg enjoyed and hated sometimes.  _ Then he’d be ours. _

Despite their earlier conversation, Meg knew she was nervous that he’d back out. Made sense. Biting, mating, was such a big commitment. A horribly big one that she had feared for so long but now wanted. But only with him.

“Meg?  _ Omega _ ?” Castiel’s voice sounded distant and she turned her head further so she could see him bent over her. He’d lost that set, harsh edge to him and there was concern colouring his eyes a midnight blue. “You okay?”

Reaching up, she took his hand in hers and brought it down, tugging him until he had to lie over her back, still buried deep inside of her. Castiel shuddered and continued to drive his hips forcibly into hers, but his hand slackened in her hair. It curled down her neck before his arm went about her shoulders and drew her back into his arms.

“Tell me you love me,” Meg whispered as she settled into his lap. Castiel’s hands went to her hips, thumbs brushing over the softness of her skin. He nuzzled the back of her neck and exhaled slowly, and Meg felt him shift against her. 

“I love you.”

Reaching back, she curled her fingers into his soft hair and slowly directed his head to where she wanted him. She felt his lips curl into a smile before he dropped a kiss onto her mating gland. 

“Love you too,” Meg whispered and she bent her head forward. Not submissive but giving. Castiel hesitated for a moment and then she felt his lips spread wide and he sucked her gland into his mouth, causing her to gasp at the sharp brunt of hot desire that it brought. He gave her only a momentary suck and lick before he sank his teeth into her gland and popped the delicate bit of flesh like a fresh cherry. Meg felt a sting, hot and fresh, and something sticky weeping down her skin. His teeth had sliced into the delicate gland neatly and punctured it. 

Then...stillness.

For the first time in months, her inner Omega was very quiet and still. Like a giant cat waiting for something to happen. No more whining and keening and desperation. Just...blissful stillness. Meg was aware of what should have been pain radiating down her body but instead it felt like mere warmth seeping into her bones. She felt everything beginning to change inside of her as biology warred with what had happened.

Then it submitted.

With a groan of pleasure, Castiel removed his teeth and lapped at the blood gently as he drove into her again, hitting a spot inside her that made her hiccup in pleasure. “ _ So beautiful. Perfect. I love you. You’re mine,”  _ Castiel murmured to her ear, setting her off into a brief struggle to try to force him to do something. Anything...anything more. She needed more. She grasped at his arms, bucked her hips into him, wiggled and writhed in sensuous movements. She wanted more of him.

She felt him chuckle when Castiel nuzzled her ear and she gasped for breath as the awareness started to edge into her that they were connected now. She could feel him so acutely, so beautifully. He held her close as he drove into her, until she was crying out and clutching at his arm about her waist, until her head was bent and she sagged forward, unable to support herself. Then he drove one last time and groaned heavily in her ear as he spurted inside of her, knot locking them together with an audible pop that made them both moan. 

“Fuck, Meg,” he grunted in her ear. “This feels amazing.”

“Mmph,” she agreed in a garbled, oversexed and overblissed way. They stayed upright for only a moment before he shifted behind her with another groan when his knot tugged on her inside. They were locked together and Meg had never been so glad for her designation as she was at this moment.

His grip still gentle, Castiel pushed Meg down onto the bed before him and sagged against her. His head buried in her neck, his breath waffling her hair, and he heaved for breath. Inside, his cock twitched and surged with every minute thrust of his hips, every roll that he did against her ass, and Meg sighed happily at the feeling. The back of her neck burned but it wasn’t the worst sensation in the world. If anything, it simply reminded her he was there. The trickles of awareness between them seemed to be locking together, and Meg could smell the change in their scents. He was starting to smell like her a little and she smelt like him.

Reaching under herself, she extracted one of his hands from where he held her between the legs and brought it up to her cheek. She smoothed her cheek against his damp skin and sighed again, closing her eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked after a long pause. “Does it...is it bad?”

“Mmph. No. Feels good,” she slurred in a groggy way, a welcome heat radiating from her body. “Sleepy.”

Castiel chuckled and nuzzled her closer, drawing her into her side with him spooned at her back. “Get some sleep.”

“Don’t tell me what to do. Want more sex,” Meg mumbled into the pillow.

He flexed his hips against her and she gasped as her oversensitized cunt spasmed again and again in reaction when his knot rubbed at her insides. Another deep, dark little chuckle from him. From her  _ mate _ . Meg found her inner Omega revelling in the knowledge that Castiel was, in fact, hers. And she was his. Blissed out, she reached back and cupped his head in her hand.

“Just keep fucking me,” she begged. “Please don’t stop.”

He moaned against her neck and began to drive harder into her as he hardened all over again. Meg clutched at him and let him move her how he needed her. All that mattered to her, right now, was that he never stopped. 

“Never leave me,” she whispered when he drove into that peculiar sensitive spot inside her that had her gasping for breath. Castiel must have heard her. His hand dropped to hers on the bed and he tangled their fingers together before he began to fuck her in earnest. 

“Never,” he vowed and Meg, hearing that raspy promise, cried out in garbled nonsense at the pleasure tearing through her body.

~~~

Her heat lasted longer this time, combined with his rut as the mating bite set everything off all over again. There were blurs of time and space, of being fucked on every surface of his apartment, of being cuddled and spooned, of being fed and cared for. Even when he was deep in his rut, Castiel’s concern for her never wavered. His love for her was now a tangible thing that she could feel all around her and Meg revelled in the sensation of being so loved. She found herself feeding him at times, making sure he had water, cuddling him when he shook from the force of his rut fever. She cared for him in a way she had never let herself care for an Alpha or Beta before and she felt his gratefulness as, after one last desperate bout of fucking on his couch, Castiel wrapped his arms around her and pillowed his head on her breasts.

For Castiel, the intensity of this rut was unbelievable. He could taste Meg’s flavour in his mouth like a promise of more and the heady, intoxicating need it brought with it made him almost blissfully unaware of time passing. She cared for him. She loved him. It was more than he had ever hoped to experience.

Strangely, after all the sex, sweat, heat, desperation… he was content at how she simply wrapped him in her arms and laid him down with her on the couch. He lay in her arms, hearing her heartbeat slowing down from its rapid pounding, and let her soothe him. His Alpha purred ‘ _ such a good Omega, good mate, love her’ _ and Castiel was struck by how peaceful this was. When ruts sometimes were anything but.

Blindly, he reached up and under her hair to touch the fresh wound on her mating gland. Meg had bitten him in return after a brutal bout in the shower and he could feel the fresh sting on his own gland. He savoured it, the pain and the pleasure of that bite. But now he felt the ridges of his teeth imprinted on her skin, where a fresh scab was forming. Meg kissed his wrist and he let his hand go lax as he buried his face between her naked breasts and sighed again.

“Meg?” he asked.

“Yeah, Clarence?” she asked.

“Please…” he swallowed nervously and looked up at her again. “Please don’t leave me.”

She gave him a wry smile that was soft at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes sparkled. “Never. We’re going to Heaven together, Clarence. As many times as you can take me.”

That made him chuckle and he laid himself down into her arms again, for the first time feeling as if his world would be alright. So long as he had Meg in his arms. The sheer love he felt for her made him glad he’d ordered pizza on a whim that one night and insisted on delivery. That he had fumbled his way into her life as much as she had barged into his. Castiel smiled against her throat and let her hold him safe. 

On the corner of the couch, two cats watched him and his mate with vapid interest before retreating to the kitchen to get something to eat. Humans, to the cats, never understood what they had until it was right in front of them sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. This is so soft for what I usually write. I intended it to be soft for its ending. Mostly because in this world, I sometimes need to give myself some soft, even if I have to write it myself. I also needed to end this fic before it got legs again and went wandering in search of a more complex plot. I enjoyed working in ABO setting but I'm really glad I fudged what I could where I could to make it suit such a soft story.


End file.
